Quand Poudlard s'en mêle
by Eilia
Summary: Après la chute de Lord Voldemort à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, le monde respire enfin et la vie à Poudlard reprend son cours normal. Mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée d'un mystérieux étudiant de Salem qui va venir bouleverser la vie de nos heros
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Un cimetière, un serpent... Encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Il revoyait la mort du deuxième champion de Poudlard toutes les nuits. Et toutes les nuits, il revivait la mort de Lord Voldemort. Il ressentait à nouveau la rage qui l'avait envahie quand il avait vu Cédric tomber. Il voyait à nouveau le dôme qu'avait créé les baguettes jumelles et les fantômes de ses parents. Mais quand ceux-ci lui avaient dit de briser le lien, il s'était entête comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. L'Expelliarmus avait finalement vaincu la mort. Il revoyait encore et toujours le sourire vainqueur que le Lord noir avait arboré sûr de sa victoire. Soudain, Lupin et Sirius étaient là, baguettes levées devant le nez de celui qui avait autrefois fait partie des Maraudeurs. Queudver n'avait pas survécu cette nuit-là mais Harry n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Pourquoi en aurait-il éprouvé pour celui qui avait trahi ses parents ? Après Rémus et son parrain, les autres membres, de ceux qui l'avait appris être l'Ordre du Phénix, étaient arrivés. Ils avaient cueilli les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, comme toutes les nuits. Hedwige hulula, le jeune homme se rendormit.

* * *

><p><p>

Le froid et le désespoir s'insinuaient en lui. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient là mais n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il voyait sa mère, droite et fière, son père, tout d'orgueil et de glace. Lui n'arrivait pas à rester impassible.

« Les sentiments sont faits pour les faibles ! »

La phrase avait claquée, sèche, glaciale, dans le grand hall sombre du Manoir Malefoy. Draco acquiesça et endossa son masque de froideur et de mépris. Trois coups frappés à la porte. Trois coups de couteau dans le cœur du jeune homme. Mais rien sur son visage. Il attendrait. Comme sa mère. Il attendrait d'être seul pour laisser sortir sa colère et sa peine. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Dalwish accompagné de Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, récemment reconnu innocent de toutes les accusations faites à son encontre.

« J'ai failli attendre... »

Les derniers mots qu'il entendit prononcés par cette voix. Par la voix de son père.

* * *

><p><p>

« ENDOLORIS ! »

La douleur. Sourde, rampante. Puis l'explosion. L'incendie ravageant ses muscles, les cris lui déchirant la gorge.

« Tu ne seras jamais rien ! Un bon à rien, un crétin de Gryffondor... tu n'es rien et tu le resteras ! »

La douleur redoubla d'intensité, ses cris devinrent murmures puis silence. Seules les larmes ne tarrisaient pas. Il croisa le regard froid et dénué d'émotions de sa mère. Elle ne s'opposera pas. Elle ne réagira pas au supplice de son seul et unique enfant. Elle fera comme elle a toujours fait. Elle regardera, impassible jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque l'adolescent planta son regard dans le sien. Il garda ses yeux rivés dans ceux de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne plus crier, quand bien même il n'aurait pu après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité de torture. Dans ses orbes mordorées brillait la haine.

Blaine se réveilla, paniqué. Il ne se calma que quand il reconnu la chambre voisine de celle de son cousin, dans la demeure de celui-ci. Mais même calmé, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage de son père, presque joyeux à l'idée de torturer son Gryffondor de fils.

* * *

><p><p>

Des couloirs. C'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Des couloirs sans fin, sombres. Puis un cri. Déchirant les ténèbres. Il démarra immédiatement, courant à perdre haleine. Il cherchait l'origine du son. Il avait beau tourner, suivre ce qui lui lui semblait définir le foyer de souffrance qu'il percevait dans la voix, rien. Rien ne se passait. Puis, peu à peu, les cris décroissèrent jusqu'à devenir des plaintes et pour finir s'éteignirent. Il déboucha enfin sur la pièce qu'il cherchait mais il était trop tard. Devant lui se dressait son père. Et aux pieds de ce dernier, sa mère, immobile et blafarde. Et celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son mentor souriait.

Des tombes. Il avance. Il sait où il va. Il sait que ce soir, Il mourra. Plus jamais Il ne fera de mal. Il sait que personne ne voulait lui apprendre cette partie là de l'histoire. Mais il remercie Merlin d'avoir mis cette information inattendue entre ses mains. Ce soir, il allait se venger.

« Regarde Commodius, ton fils vient se joindre à nous... »

Le Lord noir souri. Mais la réponse fusa, tellement glaciale que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même frissonna.

« Détrompez-vous. Ce soir, je viens tuer. »

Un geste. Un mouvement de baguette. Un éclair vert. Un corps qui tombe, les yeux éteints à jamais, et un sourire goguenard qui se fane. Voldemort sentit la rage monter en lui. Comment un sang pur pouvait-il tuer son père ? Il s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège de mort quand l'arrivée des deux champions de Poudlard le troubla. L'adolescent profita de ce moment pour disparaître. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il avait été là. Qu'il avait tué son père.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Il ne retournera pas à Salem. Cette année, Poudlard l'attend.


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée.**

POV Kurt Hummel

11h, Gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾. Kurt relisait pour la énième fois sont billet. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il change d'école ? Heureusement que son oncle était avec lui pour lui signaler l'entrée de la voie. En même temps, on n'a pas idée de coller le départ du Poudlard Express en plein dans le Londres moldu, à moins d'être complètement taré ! Il aurait presque pensé 'Ils sont fous ses Anglais ! Arrivés sur la voie, Rémus le laissa, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il se souvenait bien de toutes les recommandations qui lui avaient été faites. L'adolescent regarda la pendule : 10h45. Ah ça, pour sûr, il ne serait pas en retard ! Il monta avec toutes ses affaires dans le train pour s'installer. Il choisit un compartiment vide et plaça ses affaires dans les filets suspendus à cet effet. Cela fait, il ouvrit la fenêtre et écouta. Il pouvait entendre tous les types de voix. Il s'accrocha à l'une d'elles sans trop s'en apercevoir.

« Alors, le Balafré, content de tes vacances ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ?

-Je me demandais juste combien de mangemorts tu avais dénoncé. Ce qui ne me concerne absolument pas, note le bien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais si ça ne te concerne pas.

-Draco ! Ne commence pas maintenant voyons ! Tu vas l'user avant l'heure ton jouet favori !

-Tu as raison Santana. Allons plutôt chercher un compartiment vide. Essaie de trouver le notre.

-Et par trouver tu veux dire...

-Que tu le vide au besoin... Au fait Potty, où est miss-je-sais-tout ?

-Ici Malefoy. Oui, je sais. Les sang-de-bourbe ne sont jamais loin de toute façon. Je suis le roi du monde et bla bla bla. Si je peux me permettre, et même si je ne peux pas, tu devrais faire attention. Non seulement tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes pulls et tes chaussures mais en plus, tu ne passeras plus les portes.

-Pardon ?

-Là, 'Mione, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris.

-Il a les chevilles qui enflent et la grosse tête Ronald ! Tire toi même les conclusions.

-Je ne veux pas vous couper dans votre élan mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent, laissant Kurt en pleine réflexion. Ça promettait d'être joyeux.

* * *

><p>POV Draco Malefoy<p>

Il se sépara des Gryffons et monta dans le train, espérant trouver de la tranquillité dans le compartiment que Santana devait avoir réservé. Manque de chance, il trouva la jeune fille plantée dans le couloir, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Santana ?

-J'y crois pas! Oser me faire ça à moi! Quel malpoli !

-Tu m'expliques ?

-_Notre_ compartiment est occupé ! Je rentre pour faire savoir au débile qui s'est installé là qu'il peut dégager et JE me fais dégager MOI ! »

Le blond ouvrit la porte de son compartiment habituel et regarda de ses yeux acier celui qui ne voulait pas obéir au Prince des Serpents. Il vit un adolescent d'à peu près son âge, plutôt grand (pour autant qu'il puisse en juger), mince, les cheveux châtains clairs savamment décoiffés et les yeux bleus pâles s'harmonisant à la perfection avec sa peau diaphane. Malgré son air hautain, il dégageait une fragilité déconcertante.

« C'est mon compartiment ici. Alors tu vas ramasser tes affaires en vitesse et sortir d'ici.

-Non. Je suis bien installé ici. Je crois que tu vas devoir te choisir un autre compartiment.

-Tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis...

-Et je n'ai aucune envie de l'apprendre. Tu me fatigues. Maintenant dehors. »

Draco ne le vit même pas esquisser un geste qu'il se retrouva dehors. Ouh lui, il allait avoir des ennuis ! On ne jette pas un Malefoy à la porte par le caleçon de Merlin !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On va ailleurs. On se vengera à Poudlard. Et là, il comprendra son erreur.

-Mais...

-Pas de 'Mais' Santana. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Le blond tourna les talons pour aller virer quelques Serpentards de leur compartiment. Il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce crétin. L'année commençait décidément très bien.

* * *

><p>POV Harry Potter<p>

Le trio s'installa avec Luna, Ginny et Neuville. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, tout le monde voulait le voir, lui parler, s'en faire un ami... Et le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol ! Il avait déjà sa dose avec Colin Crivey ! Et le pire, c'était les filles. Persuadées que celui qui avait vaincu vous savez qui n'avait que ça à faire, elles passaient leur temps à lui faire des avances ! Elles n'avaient même pas réfléchit à savoir s'il était gay ou non ! Ce qui était peut-être déjà un bon début. En attendant que l'une d'elles se penche sur la question, il avait droit à tout un tas de chocolat et autres conneries. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat mais dix kilos tous les jours, ça faisait beaucoup. En attendant, il écoutait Hermione rabâcher à Ron que l'année avait commencée depuis le mois de juillet pour ceux qui voulaient avoir leurs BUSES à la fin de l'année, Luna fredonner une comptine étrange en lisant le Chicaneur et les rares phrases prononcées par Ginny et Neuville qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Alors que le débat de Ron et Hermione prenait de l'ampleur, comme toujours, le brun à lunettes vit passer Draco Malefoy et sa bande. Mais qu'ils foutaient encore debout ? Ils n'avaient pas leur compartiment réservé ? Il se plongea si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione.

« HARRY ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu en penses quoi toi ?

-De quoi ?

-De l'importance de travailler ses cours pendant les vacances.

-Humm... Qu'il faut les bosser mais peut-être pas pendant deux mois.

-HARRY ! Comment peux-tu prendre tes BUSES avec autant de légèreté alors qu'elles ne sont _que_ dans neuf mois !

-Tu attires les anima Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Des petites bêtes qui sont attirées par l'intelligence et l'esprit. »

La remarque de la Serdaigle fut le début d'un long silence. Le débat ne repris pas après cette 'pause' involontaire et Harry repartit dans ses pensées. Les minutes passèrent et il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>POV Blaine Anderson<p>

Blaine regardait son cousin plongé dans un livre. Il se fit la réflexion que Blaise aurait pu aller à Serdaigle tellement il lisait. Lui n'aurait jamais pu. Quand il avait mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête, en première année, il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Il voulait déjà tenir tête à ses parents. Il avait donc espéré de tout son cœur que l'entité magique l'enverrait à Gryffondor. Depuis cette année là, il n'était rentré au Manoir Anderson que pour les grandes vacances durant lesquelles son père lui avait fait amèrement regretter ce choix. Enfin... Façon de parler. Il était fier d'être à Gryffondor, mais quand Voldemort était tombé, sa tante l'avait recueilli, ses parents s'étant faits arrêter en même temps que tous les adeptes prononcés des pratiques du Mage noir. Depuis lors, il vivait chez les Zabini qui n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il soit chez les rouge et or. Ils avaient même accepté que leur fils aille à Poufsouffle. Les deux cousins s'entendaient très bien et Blaise était le seul ami qu'avait Blaine. Le jeune homme était plutôt taciturne ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas d'amis dans sa propre maison. Blaise releva la tête.

« Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.

-Je réfléchis.

-Une première pour un Gryffondor !

-Ne dis pas ça à Hermione Granger ! Tu te ferais lyncher à peine ta phrase finie !

-Tu as raison. Mais elle aurait du aller à Serdaigle cette fille avec son envie d'apprendre et sa passion de la lecture. »

Sitôt sa phrase finie, Blaise replongea dans son livre. En regardant par la fenêtre, Blaine se posa la même question que tous les ans : est-ce que cette année enfin il se ferait des amis ? À ceci il ajouta 'et trouver un petit copain'. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de chercher qui était susceptible de l'être ! Quand il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer, des orbes émeraudes apparurent sous ses paupières. Il secoua la tête. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il l'espérait. Mais depuis la victoire du Survivant, beaucoup de choses étaient maintenant possibles. C'était tout du moins ce que le Gryffondor ressentait. Il se prit alors à espérer bien plus fort que celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis bientôt cinq ans se rende compte qu'il existait et l'aime en retour. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Poudlard arriva dans son champ de vision. Il était de retour chez lui.

* * *

><p>POV Kurt Hummel<p>

Il était déjà en uniforme depuis longtemps quand les tours du célèbre château se profilèrent à la fenêtre. C'était donc ça Poudlard. L'école de magie qui avait accueilli le plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu. Elle n'avait rien de vraiment spécial cette bâtisse. C'était un château comme un autre. Lorsqu'il descendit du train, la première chose qu'il entendit fut une grosse voix, allant avec un grand bonhomme (ce qu'il remarqua ensuite).

« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plait! »

Phrase qui le fit réfléchir malgré tout. Était-il considéré comme un première année ? Pour être fixé, il alla poser la question au géant.

« Excusez-moi. Je viens d'être transféré de Salem pour ma cinquième année.

-Alors c'est toi ! Tu viens avec moi bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu échapperais à la règle ? »

Kurt suivit donc le demi-géant avec les premières années. Il détonnait, avec son air blasé, parmi les gamins stupéfaits.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres, toi ?

-Je suis nouveau.

-T'as pas la tête d'un première année.

-Qui t'as dit que je l'étais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Poudlard ?

-Que ça a pas l'air grand et que c'est pas aussi 'magique' qu'on le prétend. De là où je suis tout du moins. »

Il laissa là le nouveau en accélérant le pas. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage quand il se rendit compte de l'air de hibou éberlué qu'avait le gamin. S'il ne fallait que ça, il allait bien rire !

Kurt monta les grands escaliers et se retrouva face au professeur McGonagall.

« Monsieur Hummel. Vous ne serez pas réparti ce soir. Le directeur vous recevra demain matin à huit heures dans son bureau. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. »

Elle lui ouvrit légèrement la porte et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or où l'attendait un couvert. Il ne remarqua tout d'abord pas qui étaient ses voisins.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu es nouveau ?

-Kurt Hummel. Oui. Je viens de Salem.

-Tu n'as pas encore de maison ?

-Non. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur demain matin. Mais comment as-tu su ?

-Tu ne portes pas les couleurs d'une maison de Poudlard sur ta cravate ni de blason. Tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore ?

-Non. Mais quelqu'un doit venir me chercher. »

Kurt se tut quand il vit les deux lourdes portes de bois de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Les premières années entrèrent et la répartition commença. Il ne s'intéressa pas à celle-ci mais plutôt à ses voisins. Il découvrit ainsi que ceux-ci n'étaient autres que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Une fois toutes les premières installées à la table de la maison qui leur avait été désignées par le Choixpeau et que Dumbledore eut fini son discours, le repas pu commencer.

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Kurt de la suivre. Elle lui montra où il dormirait pour la nuit. Le jeune homme la remercia et la regarda sortir avant de se coucher. Il s'endormit tout de suite. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant.


	3. Chapitre 2: petites discussions

**Chapitre 2: Petites discussions entre amis.**

POV Kurt Hummel

Sept heures. Le réveil sonna. Kurt bougonna. Pourquoi fallait-il que les cours commencent à huit heures vingt et que lui ait un rendez-vous avec le directeur ? Puis il se souvint que quelqu'un allait venir le chercher. Il espérait que se ne serait pas l'autre crétin platine qu'il avait remis à sa place la veille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Vingt minutes plus tard il ressortait propre comme un sou neuf. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit pour prendre la direction de la grande salle. L'adolescent ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Dans la salle où se dressait le petit-déjeuner, il aperçut Hermione Granger, lisant par dessus son bol.

« Tu révises déjà ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer l'année.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais est-ce qu'il y a des clubs ici ?

-A part les équipes de quidditch, non. Mais il y a parfois des groupes d'études qui se mettent en place à l'approche des examens. Il y en avait à Salem ?

-Plusieurs... Potions, métamorphoses, duels, botanique, premiers secours, magie sans baguettes...

-Magie sans baguettes ? Mais c'est génial ! Il va falloir que je me documente un peu sur le sujet par contre... »

Kurt n'entendit ensuite que des marmonnements sortir de la bouche de sa camarade qu'il commençait à apprécier. Elle avait vraiment l'air sympathique. Il se servit dans les différents plats et commença à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux autres membres du trio d'or s'installaient.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

-Bof.

-...

-Harry ?

-... »

Comme tous les matins, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était dans le brouillard. Bah il était beau le Survivant ! C'était à se demander qui serait mort si le combat final avait eu lieu à 7h30 ! Le brun émergea pourtant peu à peu.

« Salut Hermione ! Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien. Oh, tant que tu n'es pas reparti en mode veille, voici Kurt Hummel. Il arrive de Salem.

-Enchanté. Moi, c'est Harry Potter, même si tu dois déjà le savoir. Et l'autre glouton là, c'est Ronald Weasley. Mais tu peux l'appeler Ron.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais je ne pensais pas que le Survivant puisse être aussi réceptif le matin.

-Si Voldemort avait décidé de débarquer ici à 7h du matin, je crois que je serais mort ! »

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire. À huit heures moins dix, le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione d'accompagner Kurt au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il était maintenant assis devant le directeur de Poudlard, le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Tu as le courage de Gryffondor, l'ambition et la ruse de Serpentard, l'intelligence de Serdaigle et la loyauté de Poufsouffle. Mais où je vais bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? Les Hummel ne sont généralement pas aussi complets... »

Kurt, lui, s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était finir ses études tranquille et que ses futurs camarades lui foutent la paix.

« Indépendant alors... S'il ne te faut que ça Kurt Hummel... Serpentard. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme se retrouva avec un uniforme aux couleurs des vert et argent. Il appris ensuite la position de sa salle commune et le mot de passe pour y accéder qui s'avéra être « Indépendante manipulation ». il sortit du bureau avec son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, son premiers cours de l'année, en commun avec les rouge et or.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Blaine Anderson

Il attendait devant la porte de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que le professeur Lupin arrive. Il vit donc arriver Draco Malefoy accompagné de Santana Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, puis le nouveau (de ce qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir) apparemment réparti à Serpentard et un certain Gryffondor et ses deux acolytes. Le Survivant souriait. Il avait l'air heureux. Le loup-garou coupa court à ses pensées lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux élèves d'entrer.

« Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, je suis le professeur Remus Lupin. Cette année, vous allez passer les BUSES. J'attends donc de votre part la plus grande attention puisque les résultats définiront les matières auxquelles vous aurez accès l'année prochaine. Je tiens à vous préciser que je n'accepterais les élèves qui auront eu au moins « Effort exceptionnel ». Il ne faudra donc pas vous contenter d'un « Acceptable ». Autre particularité cette année, vous allez travailler en groupe de quatre. Groupes qui sont déjà composés. »

Blaine attendit que son nom soit cité et n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand le professeur annonça la composition de son groupe.

« Anderson Blaine, Hummel Kurt, Malefoy Draco, Potter Harry. Voici donc comment les cours vont se dérouler. Vous avez systématiquement deux heures de suite. La première sera dédiée à la théorie. Je vous demanderais donc de me rédiger quarante centimètres de parchemin sur le sort que nous verrons. Et attention, je ramasserais. La deuxième heure sera dédiée à la pratique. Dans chaque groupes, vous formerez des binômes. Pendant que l'un affrontera un élève de l'autre duo, vous observerez votre camarade et lui ferez part de vos remarques pour qu'il s'améliore. Je précise en passant que ces duels sont amicaux. »

Lupin annonça ensuite que les deux heures du jour serait consacrées à une révision des sorts qu'ils avaient appris. Automatiquement, Harry vint lui demander s'il voulait être sa moitié de groupe. Blaine accepta avec joie et le cours passa terriblement vite pour lui ce jour-là.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Draco Malefoy

« Mais quel boulet ce mec ! Dès le premier cours de l'année, il se retrouve avec un prof à la fin de son cours ! Non seulement il ne reconnaît pas l'autorité mais en plus, il va nous faire perdre des points ! Et moi qui voulait lui parler ! »

Toutes ces phrases traversaient et retraversaient le cerveau de Draco Malefoy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots pour son cours de potions. Deux heures durant lesquelles, il le savait, rien ne pourrait arriver au sablier des vert et argent. Il entra en cours dès que la porte s'ouvrit et ne vit donc pas que l'objet de ses pensées belliqueuses entrait derrière lui.

« Monsieur Hummel... Je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Allez vous asseoir à coté de monsieur Malefoy. »

Bah oui ! Collons lui le nouveau dans les pattes ! Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à son parrain. En attendant, la chauve-souris des cachots continuait son cours. Deux heures de théorie... de quoi ravir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui se trouvait trois places à sa droite. Il regarda plus attentivement le nouvel élément de Serpentard. Le blond était à peu près sûr que Kurt n'avait jamais fait de quidditch. Il n'avait pas la carrure. Et était bien trop fragile. À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'elle se brisa. Tous les geste de son nouveau voisin avaient une certain force. Force qui démentait cette apparente fragilité que lui donnait son teint de porcelaine. Le Prince des Serpents tiqua. Les yeux de Kurt étaient maintenant bleus foncés. Alors que dans le trains, ils étaient bleus clairs. Un effet de luminosité sans doute. Tout en écoutant distraitement le cours, Draco laissa libre cours à son esprit.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit à Serpentard ? Il a exactement la tête de l'emploi. Charismatique, élégant, froid... C'est tout moi... Zut ! Ça veut dire qu'il a de quoi être le Prince des Serpents à ma place ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il pactise avec Saint Potty et compagnie ! Si jamais il prend ma place, il réussirait sans aucun doute à faire sortir les Serpentards de leur isolement volontaire. Surtout que la plupart ne seraient pas contre. Depuis que Lord Voldemort était mort (et oui ! On en revient toujours à ça), tous voulaient nouer des liens avec les autres maisons. Même si tout Poudlard savait que l'animosité à l'égard des Serpentards remontait environ à un millénaire... Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient cons quand même ! De vrais couillons ! »

C'est sur de telles pensées que la cloche sonna la fin des deux heures. Le Prince des Serpents chopa Kurt à la sortie. Il l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Bon. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Aucun Serpentard n'osera me refuser quelque chose si je le lui ordonne. Même si c'est contre un membre de sa propre maison. Étant donné que de toute façon, tu pactises avec ces crétins de Gryffons, personne ne rechignera à la tâche.

-À mon tour. Je n'ai strictement rien à battre de tes menaces. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Ton autorité me passe au dessus de la tête. La seule que je tolère, c'est celle du corps enseignant. Et tu n'en fait pas partie pour autant que je sache. Pour finir, avant d'obéir à quelqu'un, il faut le respecter. Et je ne te respecte absolument pas. D'autres questions ? … C'est bien ce que 'je pensais. Maintenant, je vais manger. Bon appétit »

Le brun s'éloigna, laissant Draco éberlué. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme ça.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Harry Potter

La fin des deux heures de potions fut un soulagement pour le gryffondor. Il se rendit à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Pour ne pas changer, Ron avait entrepris de remplir son assiette à ras bord et disait déjà à Hermione qu'on leur donnait trop de devoirs. La Survivant sourit, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Alors qu'il allait commencer à manger, il remarqua que son binôme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était seul. Il haussa les épaules. Si Blaine Anderson ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres, c'était son problème. Même si une boule se créait dans l'estomac de Harry en songeant qu'il pourrait très bien être à la place de Blaine. Il se concentra sur la discussion de ses deux amis et ne pensa plus au jeune garçon.

À quatorze heures, il fut temps d'entrer en métamorphoses. McGonagall leur fit un discours sur les BUSES et commença un cours portant sur les animagi. Elle disserta deux heures et à la fin du cours, donna un parchemin de 90 cm à faire pour la semaine suivante sur le sujet qu'elle venait d'aborder. La fin du cours sonna également la fin de la journée scolaire des gryffondors. Le trio se rendit dans la salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs.

« Quand même! Nous mettre 90cm de parchemin dès le premier jour!

-Ronald! C'est normal! Et étant donné qu'elle connait nos emplois du temps pour les vaoir faits, elle sait que nous avons largement le temps de le finir.

-Non! C'est PAS normal. Pourquoi doit-on faire ses devoirs? Et pourquoi les profs sont sadiques à ce point? Sérieux! Je vous parie qu'on peut en apprendre plus tout seul!

-Si on pouvait apprendre tout seul, les professeurs n'existeraient pas!

-Hermione...

-Quoi Harry?

-Pourquoi on essayerait pas? On n'a rien à perdre de toute façon. On peut monter une sorte de club. »

La phrase du brun clôtura la conversation.

Le soir même, on put voir trois adolescents prendre les passages secrets pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Quand ils furent devant la tapisserie du troll dansant, le brun passa sept fois devant le mur qui lui faisait face. La porte apparue. Et à peine le trio eut-il disparut que la porte fit de même. Personne ne pouvait deviner leur passage. Les rouges et or ressortirent au bout de deux heures, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un les observait.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Draco Malefoy

Alors que le Prince des Serpents revenait de la tour d'astronomie, il aperçut Saint Potty, la Belette et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sortir de la salle sur demande. Il attendit que les trois bouffondors aient tourner au coin pour passer à son tour sept fois devant le mur en souhaitant voir ce que le trio avait demandé à la salle.

Une heure plus tard, le blond se couchait le sourire aux lèvres. Alors comme ça, les gryffons ne respectaient pas le règlement? Il allait bien s'amuser. Il réfléchit un moment avant de trouver un plan. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que la rumeur...


	4. Chapitre 3: le club

**Chapitre 3: Le club**

POV Harry Potter

Une semaine plus tard, une fois la fin des cours, Harry se fit aborder par Draco Malefoy.

« Alors Potter, on donne des cours? Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu as vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?

-De quoi tu parles? Je ne donne pas de cours. Et pourquoi je serais fier d'avoir tué quelqu'un? Quand bien même se soit Lord Voldemort.

-Et la salle sur demande? »

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina plus loin.

« Tu as entendu?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu as entendu la rumeur qui dit qu'on donnerai des cours à la place des professeurs le lundi soir dans la salle sur demande?

-Oui. Par Malefoy, à l'instant. T'aurais attendu, tu saurais d'où ça vient. »

La jeune fille soupira, attrapa Ron au vol et parti en direction du septième étage. Les trois gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle Va-et-Vient, posèrent leurs affaires et entamèrent leurs devoirs. Au bout de deux heures, ils firent une pause. Harry partit dans un coin tandis que ses deux amis faisaient de même. Il attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois.

POV Hermione Granger

Hermione, elle, continua ses recherches sur la magie sans baguettes. Tous les jours, elle essayait. Mais rien à faire, toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de lire pour la centième fois le passage qui l'intéressait, elle se mit à la pratique. Elle fut malheureusement coupée par deux élèves qui entraient dans la salle.

« Alors c'était vrai! Ils font vraiment cours ici! Tu crois que...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-C'est pas des cours en plus?

-Non. Maintenant, dehors! »

Ron, après leur avoir jeté ces mots à la figure, les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. À peine l'eut-il fermée qu'un hibou apparut à la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

_Miss Granger,_

_vous êtes attendue à 17h30 à la bibliothèque. M. Black vous y recevra._

_A. Dumbledore._

Elle regarda sa montre : 18h. Forcément, il fallait que le courrier se perde. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

POV Sirius Black

18h. Forcément, il fallait que se soit quand lui, lui donnait rendez-vous qu'elle innove. Avait-on déjà vu la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard être en retard ? Maintenant, il pourrait répondre « Oui ! ». Elle passa la porte à 18h05 (et peut-être quelque secondes, dixièmes de seconde, centième de secondes etc...). Trente-cinq minutes de retard. Hermione Granger venait d'innover.

« Excusez-moi pour le retard. Le courrier s'est perdu.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui a perdu le courrier ? Tu ne devais pas être dans la salle commune ? En tout cas, tu viens d'innover.

-Excusez-moi.

-Hermione, cesse de me vouvoyer.

-Mais...

-D'accord, je suis membre du corps professoral. Mais à chaque fois que l'on me vouvoie, je prends cent ans d'un coup. Et pas la peine de me dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est je dois déjà être plusieurs fois centenaire... Bon. C'est pas tout mais je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Je ne suis ici qu'à mi-temps. Je bosse aussi avec les aurors. Bref. J'aurais aimé savoir si tu voulais bien venir bosser à la bibliothèque.

-Vous... Tu veux rire?

-Non. Je n'aurais pas attendu pour te faire une blague. Et je me doute qu'une plaisanterie de ce genre serais plutôt vaseuse de ton point de vue. … Et que je risquerai de mal finir si j'osais seulement essayer. »

POV Kurt Hummel

18h15. Devoirs finis. Le jeune homme se demanda si la rumeur des cours donnés par le trio d'or était fondée. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la jeune fille arriver en sens inverse. Résultat des courses, il la percuta de plein fouet.

« Excusez-moi. Je...

-Hermione? Tu vas bien?

-Kurt! Désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-J'avais remarqué. Tu n'as rien?

-Non. Et toi?

-Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu ressemble à un hibou éberlué!

-On vient de me proposer un job à la bibliothèque! Tu te rends compte? À la bibliothèque! »

Il éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réagir comme ça. Et il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une semaine pour le savoir. Ils continuèrent leur route ensemble. Il ne reconnut pas le mur devant lequel elle s'arrêta... Et eût l'air très étonné quand il vit une porte apparaître devant la jeune fille et quand celle-ci s'engouffra dans la pièce qui venait de se matérialiser en même temps que la porte.

« Harry! Ron!

-Qu'est-ce que... »

BADABOUM!

« Hermione! Bon sang, tu pourrais pas éviter de hurler?

-Ba... Peut-être. Pourquoi?

-Il était sous une table en train de chercher sa baguette.

-Ron! Comment tu as fait pour perdre ta baguette!

-Harry aussi la perdue 'Mione.

-Mais, par le caleçon de Merlin, comment avez-vous fait?

-Je me posais des questions sur la forme animagus et nos baguettes se sont envolées.

-À quoi tu pensais?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire de la magie sous forme animagus. Pourquoi?

-... Je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire sans y penser.

-Kurt? Ne me dis pas que...

-Ba si. Harry vient de faire de la magie sans baguette sans même y penser.

-Et dire que ça fait une semaine que j'essaye et que lui le fait sans s'en rendre compte...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-On s'entraine. Ron a parié avec Hermione qu'il aurait de meilleures notes sans les profs. Donc il ne fait rien d'autre que de retenir le titre de la leçon et fait son propre cours.

-Vous ne voulez pas en faire profiter d'autres personnes?

-Pas si on tombe sur les dindes de tout à l'heure.

-Limite l'âge. Dis que seuls les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septième années sont acceptés.

-Trouve-moi une dizaine de personnes et on en reparlera. »

Une dizaine de personnes? Juste ça? Voyons voir...

POV Quinn Malefoy

Mais quel mufle! Et dire qu'il ne lui avait pas encore donné rendez-vous! Elle avait attendu toutes les vacances et lui la faisait encore attendre! Pour voir son petit frère, pas de problèmes! Mais elle, s'était autre chose! Mais quel …

« Quinn!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Wow! T'es de mauvaise humeur toi!

-Grmlgrmlgrml

-Massacrante même. Mais bon. Je voulais t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle!

-Vas-y. Ce sera la première de la journée.

-J'ai enfin trouvé qui serait mon petit copain cette année!

-Oh...

-Ce sera Mike Chang. Au fait, tu as vu que ton frère semblait obnubilé par le nouveau?

-Encore cette histoire de Prince des Serpents. Mon cher petit frère a peur de se faire piquer sa place. Ce qu'il ne veut pour rien au monde.

-Les autres Serpentards ont plutôt l'air de l'apprécier. Et l trio l'a déjà accepté. Tout ce que tu veux que Hermione Granger a des vues sur lui.

-Des vues sur qui?

-Ah Puck! J'ai une grande nouvelle!

-Ah. Et ...

-Espérons qu'il ne soit pas gay cette fois ci...

-Oui. Espé... Eh mais... Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça!

-Cho, fais une phrase cohérente! Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu as voulu dire. Alors Puck qui vient d'arriver doit être dans un état pire que le mien.

-Ton frère louche sur le nouveau parce qu'il est gay. Et ça tourne à l'obsession parce que le nouveau veut séduire Granger? En passant, vous saviez qu'elle avait décroché un job à la bibliothèque?

-Non mais...

-Et qu'elle montait un club pour aider aux devoirs? Mais seulement pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années.

-Où tu as entendu ça?

-C'est le nouveau qui me l'a dit. Il a besoin de monde pour convaincre Hermione.

-Donc tout le monde doit être au courant maintenant. »

POV Noah Puckerman

Ce que Cho venait de lui apprendre le surprenait. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione Granger ne pensait qu'à ses études et lui le premier. Monter un groupe d'études, d'accord. Aller travailler à la bibliothèque, d'accord aussi. Mais vouloir séduire le nouveau... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle parlait souvent avec ce Kurt Hummel. Il avait aussi vu qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec le trio d'or. Et c'est cela qui le dérangeait le plus. Il ne voulait pas que le nouveau s'approche trop de la seule filledu trio d'or.

POV Draco Malefoy

Alors comme ça, le trio de bouffondor montait un club... Et le nouveau les aidait à trouver du monde. Voyons voir si...

« Hummel!

-Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour trouver du monde... Pour le club. Tu ne connais pas grand monde je crois.

-Sérieusement Malefoy, tu crois que je vais te faire confiance?

-Je peux déjà te donner une liste...

-Allons voir Hermione alors.

-Mais...

-Comme tu l'as si justement dit, je ne connais personne. Je ne suis donc pas apte à juger si ces personnes sont travailleuses et fiables. »

Et merde! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais sa liste tenait la route... Enfin... Il l'espérait.

« Hermione!

-Kurt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy?

-Il a une liste pour le club. Sauf que je suis incapable de dire si elle est correcte.

-Montre. »

Il tendit la liste du blond à la brune.

« Rassure-moi Malefoy, tu leur a demandé avant?

-Oui. Ils sont tous d'accord. Et il y a en majorité des cinquièmes années. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Onze Gryffondors, huit Serpentards, six Poufsouffles et six Serdaigles. Trente et une personnes plus le trio... Malefoy colla sur son visage son sourire narquois.

« Théo veut bien aider pour les potions, MacMillan pour les sortilèges, Londubat pour la botanique...

-Merci Malefoy. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui voudrais être 'référent' par hasard?

-Pour les Serpentards, moi. Je suppose que tu seras celle des gryffons. MacMillan pour les Poufsouffles et Quinn pour Serdaigle. Ou Patil.

-Bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à organiser ça si je comprends bien. Tu peux contacter les référents pour leur demander de venir à 21h dans la salle sur demande?

-On y sera. »

Il laissa la Gryffondor et son nouveau camarades le sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait pour le mieux et il allait pouvoir garder un œil sur Kurt

POV Hermione Granger.

21h. Salle sur demande. Les quatre référents s'installèrent dans la pièce créée par Hermione. Une fois installée, ils braquèrent leurs regards sur la rouge et or.

« Bon. Vous savez tous ce qu'il se passe. Notre rôle sera de communiquer à ceux qui font partie de notre maison les horaires et les groupes. Et toutes les informations qu'on pourrait avoir à ajouter.

-Les groupes?

-Oui Ernie. Les groupes. On ne va pas tous faire la même chose au même moment.

-Qui fait les groupes?

-J'allais vous proposer de les faire. Sauf si...

-Ce sera parfait. »

La jeune fille sortit sa liste. Il fallait assigner un « prof » par matière. La tâche promettait d'être facile pour changer.


	5. Chapitre 4: Cours et bazar

_Je pars après-demain vendredi 11/11/11 pour un voyage scolaire en Chine. Je ne posterais donc pas durant cette période. Je rappelle que si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés, une traduction anglaise faite par ma "co-écrivaine", est sur le site. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Bonne semaine,_

_Eïlia  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Cours et bazar de nuit au Ministère.<strong>

POV Kurt Hummel.

Il est trop tard. Il le sait mais il court quand même. Il veut essayer de la sauver. Même s'il sait que c'est impossible. Quand il arrive enfin dans la pièce, qu'il cherchait, il perd la dernière étincelle d'espoir qui lui restait. Une femme était étendue à terre. Il sait qui elle est. C'est son cauchemar depuis maintenant trois mois. Il sait qu'ensuite il ira dans le cimetière des Jedusor. Mais à la place de son père, c'est Draco Malefoy qui tourna son visage vers lui. Et à ses pieds, ce n'est pas sa mère mais Hermione...

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il chercha le réveil de yeux. 4h du matin. Il soupira. Pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé d'un meurtre autre que celui de sa mère et que celui que lui même avait commis? Et pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé d'un meurtre qui n'avait même pas été commis et qui ne le serait probablement jamais. Et pourquoi Hermione et le Prince des Serpentards? Il avait bien remarqué que la brune et le blond ne s'appréciait pas. Il avait même été surpris que ce dernier l'aide à trouver du monde pour le club. Mais la gryffondor avait vérifié cette liste et l'avait approuvée. Alors que mijotait encore l'héritier des Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que son cerveau avait capté de nouveau dans l'attitude du serpentard et que sa conscience ne voulait pas voir?

Le réveil sonna, réveillant le jeune homme. Les questions que son rêve avait ammenées tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne connaisait ni l'historique dees relations entre le serpentard et la lionne, ni le serpentard lui-même. Mais il sentait que le blond ne faisait rien sans être sûr d'avoir quelque chose en retour. Kurt se leva, se prépara et descendit à la grande salle. Instinctivement, il chercha Hermione des yeux et fut soulagé lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il s'installa à sa table et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir déjeuner quand Draco Malefoy s'installa à coté de lui.

« alors Hummel, bien dormi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Malefoy? Pourquoi ader Hemrione? Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien.

-Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai aidé mais TOI. Donc TU m'en dois une... »

Le blond sourit et commença à manger.

POV Severus Rogue

Le maître des potions regardait son filleul discuter avec le fils de Commodius. Il se disait que les Malefoy avaient fait leur temps. Et quand il était allé LE voir, Il avait approuvé. Mais comment faire sans qu'il s'en aperçoive? Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et se fixèrent sur la porte. Quinn Malefoy venait d'arriver au bras d'un gryffondor. Cormac McLagen s'il ne se trompait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait encore à faire? L'ainée des enfants Malefoy arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle pouvait vous manipuler et vous contrôler plus sûrement que si vous étiez sous impérium. La question était de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher à faire.

POV Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se lava à 7h50 pour aller rejoindre son premier cours de la jouréne. À savoir deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Il sortait de la grande salle quand il s'entendit appelé. Qaudn il se retourna, il vit Hermione Granger suivie, comme de bien entendu, de Harry et Ron.

« Blaine, attends!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu asdonné ton nom à Malefoy pour faire partie d'un club que l'on monterait avec Harry et Ron?

-Oui. Pourquoi? Il ne fallait pas?

-Si, si. Voilà un emploi du temps.

-Un emploi du temps?

-Oui. Trente élèves se sont inscrit alors on vous a répartis en groupes de deux puis on a assemblé certains groupes. Pour éviter que tout le monde aille au même cours en même temps, on vous a fait des créneaux. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à tous les cours. C'est toi qui vois en fonction de tes autres activités. »

Elle lui tendit un papier et seloigna, siuive d'Harry et Ron. Blaine regarda son emploi du temps tout en marchant vers le cours de Binns. Bon, son binôme serait Parkinson... Il regarda le noms des « professeurs » et son coeur loupa un battement. Il chercha son cours et le trouva au samedi... Zut!

POV Draco Malefoy

Le Prince des Serpents distribua les emplois du temps du club aux Serpentards. Seul Théo savait qu'il avait l'intention de les y inscrire et Draco ne regretta pas de leur avoir caché. Leurs têtes étaient horrifiées, scandalisées... et mémorables! Le meilleur fut encore quand il leur annonça qu'ils devaient aller à tous les cours notés sur leur planning et de ne rien dire, ne rien faire qui pourrait énerver les autres élèves inscrits ou même ceux qui leur servirait de profs.

« Mais Draco, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas sécher quelques cours? Il y en a qu'on a même pas choisis! Et la sang-de-bourbe ne peut pas nous apprendre quelque chose! Ce serait dégradant!

-Daphnée... Pour l'instant tu vas faire taire tes principes et faire ce que je te dis.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit « pour l'instant ». Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait valable toute l'année... »

A l'entente de cette phrase, des sourires fleurirent sur les visages. Sauf que Draco Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre avait tout entendu...

POV Harry Potter.

Enfin la fin des cours! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de finir de donner son premier « cors » de défense contre les forces du mal. Et il avait vraiment envie d'étrangler le crétin qui avait mis Fred et Georges dans le même regroupement. Il alla poser ses affaires et descendit à la grande salle pour le diner. Il s'installa avec Ron et Hermione. Quand il vit que blaine allait s'asseoir tout seul, encore à l'écart, il l'interpela.

« Blaine! Tu ne vas pas manger tout seul!

-Je mange tout seul depuis cinq ans Hrry. Trois de plus ou de moins...

-Pas question! Viens avec nous. »

Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Blaine lui renvoya. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, discutant à mots couverts du club. Une fois le repas fini, Blaine repartit vers son prochain cours et Harry alla chercher son éclair de feu. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas volé. Une fois dans le parc de l'école, il décolla, appréciant de sentir le vent lui balayer le visage. Et puis... Il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose. La dernière fois, ça n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Il savait ce qu'il risquait mais ça n'en rendait le défi que plus excitant! Il inclina le balai vers la sol et descendit en piqué, de plus en plus vite. Le sol se rapprochait à une allure folle mais il n'avait pas peur. Quand bien même aurait-il eu peur qu'il aurait continué. Remus lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait peur de la peur elle même. Un jour où un détraqueur avait pris la place de l'épouvantard qu'il était censé neutraliser. Harry ferma les yeux. Iol n'avait pas besoin de voir le sol. Il savait où il était. Il savait combien de temps il restait entre le moment de s'écraser et la position de son balai. Au dernier moment, il redressa le manche de son balai qui frôla le sol et remonta en chandelle. La feinte de Wronski. Magistralement effectuée par Viktor Krum lors de lla dernière Coupe du Monde de quidditch l'été précédent. Il recommença encore et encore, réduisant encore la distance entre le sol et son balai au moment de remonter. Au bout d'une heure, il rentra au château, fatigué mais heureux d'avoir volé. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Ils firent leurs devoirs et montèrent se coucher.

POV Sirius Black.

Comme d'habitude! Depuis qu'il avait été blanchi et admis au département des aurors pour participer à l'arrestation des mangemorts encore en liberté, le chef de la brigade le faisait venir à trois, quatre ou cinq heures du matin, en fonction de son humeur du jour. Ce qui entrainait systématiquement un baisse de son attention vers midi. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez! Il allait falloir qu'il explique deux-trois choses à son chef. Il soupira et se leva. Dix minutes plus tard, il était au ministère.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ce coup-ci?

-Nous avions besoin d'être discrets M. Black.

-En venant au ministère à cette heure-ci, vous vous faites surtout remarquer. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous vous planquez! »

Le directeur ne répondit rien mais soupira bruyamment. Ce qui réjouit Sirius. Le cynisme de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban était devenu célèbre en peu de temps. Certains pensaient même que c'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir face aux détraqueurs pendant treize ans. Ce qui faisait sourire l'ancien maraudeur et désespérait le chef du département puisque c'était toujours Patmol qui récoltait les lauriers. Heuresement qu'il n'était là qu'à mi-temps! Sinon, il aurait déjà pris sa place. Mais c'était aussi cette notoriété qui avait poussé le directeur à 'inviter' Sirius.

« Je vous ai demandé e venir pour que nous puissions discuter de l'implication de certains gouvernement dans la campagne de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Appelons un chat un chat voulez-vous. Voldemort a forcément eu le temps de corrompre du monde. Même à l'état de spectre que ses 'sauvegardes' lui avaient permis de garder.

-Il faudrait d'ailleurs que Dumbledore m'explique cette histoire...

-Plus tard s'il vous plait. Vous alliez nous parler de gouvernements corrompus. Nous vous écoutons. »

L'ancien détenu d'Azkaban savait que prendre en main la direction de cette réunion secrète énerverait son patron. Il adorait le voir s'énerver. C'était tellement drôle! Et ça ne loupa pas.

« M. Black, veuillez rester dans la cadre de vos prérogatives! … Je disais donc que des gouvernements avaient été corrompus par Vous-Savez-Qui. Probablement les gouvernements roumain et bulgare ainsi que les dirigeants de l'Albanie.

-Bulgare? Mais...

-Dawlish, s'il vous plait... Ne commencez pas à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là en plus?

-Ben... J'étais de garde alors... »

Le directeur soupira encore une fois puis leva sa baguettes. Deux secondes plus tard, Dawlish disparaissait dans les entrailles du bâtiment ne semblant plus se rappeler pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu.

« Reprenons...

-Pourquoi les bulgares?

-Laisser-moi deviner... Karkaroff à la tête de Durmstrang.

-M. Black... S'il vous plait... »

Décidément, il se faisait vieux le chef.

Sirius rentra au château à cinq heures du matin, épuisé. Il fallait s'accroche si on voulait pouvoir arrêter tous les mangemorts encore en liberté avec tous ces adhérents à la théorie du complot.

POV Remus Lupin.

Le loup-garou soupira. Les deux heures suivantes, il avait les cinquièmes années. Oh, il appréciait la classe dans l'ensemble. Mais bordel de bon dieu de merde, qui était le fou qui avait eu l'idée de lui coller dans les pattes (sans jeu de mots) Harry Potter, Draco, Malefoy et Kurt Hummel en même temps? D'accord deux des élèves qu'il venait de citer étaient dans la même maison. Mais rien que l'idée de mettre Harry et 'héritier Malefoy dans la même classe était un signe de folie. Celui qui avait pris cette décision était bon pour l'asile. Et encore, ça ne suffirait peut-être pas. Il avait donc été obligé de les mettre dans le même groupe. Au moins, comme ça, ils avaient une raison de plus de faire des progrès s'ils voulaient prouver que l'un était plus fort que l'autre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et se mirent en groupe.

« Bien. Je vais ramasser vos devoirs théoriques. Faites les passer s'il vous plait. … Merci. Maintenant, la bonne nouvelle du jour: nous allons étudier l'occlumancie et la légilimancie et non pas le sortilège du patronus. »

Forcément, seul le brouhaha lui répondit. Il se racla la gorge ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire taire toute la classe.

« Pour commencer, la légilimancie et l'occlumancie sont complémentaires. La première st l'art de pénétrer lespensées d'autrui le plus généralement sans que cette personne sans rendre compte et la seconde consiste à bloquer l'accès de son esprit à qui que se soit qui ne serait pas autoriser à y entrer. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me citer une personne l'ayant utilisé récemment? Oui miss Granger?

-Lord Voldemort était un très grand legilimens et occlumens.

-Bien Miss. Cinq points pour gryffondor. M. Hummel, quelque chose à ajouter?

-Albus Dumbledore fait partie des grands legilimens et occlumens et le professeur Rogue est réputé pour être un excellent occlumens, peut-être meilleur que Dumbledore et Voldemort.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes bien informé. Cinq points en plus pour serpentard. Les deux formules sont au tableau. À vous de jouer »

Les élèves se mirent directement au travail.

POV Blaine Anderson.

Blaine regardait Harry essayer ls sorts sur Malefoy qui souriait, fier de tenir le Survivant en échec. Harry, lui, détestait ces sorts, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Comme si ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Alors que Blaine formulait cette pensée, le sourire su Serpentard se fana. Et soudain, le regard du blond se perdit dans le vague. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais ce laps de temps suffit.

POV Harry Potter

Un manoir. Probablement celui de la famille Malefoy. Il vit un enfant blond à trois pas de lui. Il avait l'air tellement triste, seul au milieu de ce grand jadin...

Harry se sentit expulsé de l'esprit de Drago. Si un regard pouvait tué, il serait déjà étendu au sol. Le serpentard s'approcha.

« Ne t'avises pas de répéter ce que tu as vu Potter. Ou te le regretteras.

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur Malefoy.

-Pot...

-Mais je ne dirais rien. Ce souvenir ne m'appartient pas. »

Le brun s'éloigna du blond pour aller rejoindre Blaine. En voyant l'air inquiet de son ami, il lui sourit. Quand Blaine commença à s'exercer avec Kurt, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il pensait que Draco Malefoy avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le plus important: d vrais amis.

POV Draco Malefoy.

Le saint-Potter avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Merlin, faites qu'il ne dise rien! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ce souvenir là en particulier?

-_-Flash-Back-_-

Il venait d'avoir cours avec son père qui lui avait dit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir d'amis. Des pantins, oui. Mais pas d'amis sincères. Dans le monde des sangs-purs-, seuls les 'amis' dont on avait besoin le devenait vraiment. Et quand ils étaient devenus inutiles, on s'en débarrassait. Dès qu'il avait pu, il était allé dans les jardins pour réfléchir.

Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard il avait espéré avoir de vrais amis. Son père n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais les enfants des 'amis' de son père l'avaient tout de suite trouvé. Quand il avait vu le petit brun à lunettes rondes rire avec un Weasley, il l'avait tout de suite jalousé. Lui pourrait avoir de vrais amis. Il avait essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui mais son éducation avait repris le dessus. Et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi sa jalousie s'était portée sur Harry Potter.

-_-Fin du Flash-Back-_-

La cloche sonna. L'héritier des Malefoy se secoua. Même si Binns était un fantôme, il n'aimait pas les retardataires. Il ne voyait qu'un avantage à cette journée: il verrait enfin s'il avait eu raison de conseiller Astoria comme prof au club. Draco traina donc les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et s'installa au fond. À sa plus grande surprise, Kurt s'installa à coté de lui.

« J'espère que tu ne crains pas les harpies hystériques.

-Pourquoi?

-Santana s'installe ici en temps normal... Elle va piquer une crise dès qu'elle le pourra. Tu as de la chance que son éducation ne lui permette pas de le faire en public. »

Kurt haussa les épaules et commença à prendre le cours en note. Santana allait _vraiment_ s'énerver quand elle verrait qu'il se fichait complètement de ses 'légendaires' crise de colères.


	6. Chapitre 5: Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

**Chapitre 5: Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?**

POV Draco Malefoy.

Après les trois heures de Botanique, Draco se rendit à la salle sur demande et découvrit que celle-ci avait pris la forme d'un couloir de l'école avec des salles de classes de part et d'autres. La veille, ça avait juste été la grande salle séparée par des cloisons. Il parcourut les portes du regard et trouva la classe de botanique. Devant la porte, il retrouve Ginny Weasley, Daphnée, Dean Thomsa, Blaine Anderson et Santana. Il se rappela ensuite que son binôme était la Weaslette. Chouette. Alors que Daphnée allait commencer à asticoter les Gryffondors, Neuville Londubat arriva, un pile de livres sur les bras. Il ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

POV Harry Potter.

Harry regarda son emploi du temps. Deux heures de pratique avec les groupes 9 et 10. Il ouvrit sa liste et vit que les groupes neuf et dix étaient composés de Lavande, Parvati, Fred et Georges. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier? Il les avait eu la veille. Et ça avait été mémorable! Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit, invitant ses 'élèves' à entrer.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer le sortilège que nous avons vu en théorie hier. N'oubliez pas que vous avez avant tout besoin d'un souvenir heureux.

-Nous, on veut bien...

-Mais sur qui?

-Pas sur les filles quand même?

-Merci Fred. Merci Georges. Vous m'auriez laissé finir, vous le sauriez déjà. Bref, il y a dans l'armoire derrière moi un épouvantard. Épouvantard qui va automatiquement prendre la forme d'un détraqueur. Vous allez passer chacun votre tour.

-Honneur aux dames.

-Fred! Tu es volontaire. Parfait! »

Devant la tête que faisait Fred, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout de deux heures, tous les quatre savaient faire un patronus correct. Lavande arrivait même à faire apparaître un patronus en forme de caniche. Il les regarda sortit, rangea ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Il monta dans la tour des Gryffondors pour poser son sac et redescendit dans la grande salle pour dîner. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione.

« Allez! Dis-moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Mione?

-Ron grommelle depuis tout à l'heure. Mais impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Enfin..; Quand je dis depuis tout à l'heure, c'est depuis sa sortie du cours d'Ernie.

-Bof, il suffit de demander à Ernie ce qui s'est passé d'exceptionnel. On ira le voir après le repas. »

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à manger, souriant à un Ron devenu écarlate. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle pour chercher Ernie, ils trouvèrent Kurt, Neuville et Théodore Nott.

« On peut te parler Hermione?

-À propos de quoi?

-Disons que quelqu'un nous pose problème au club

-Oui. Bien sûr. Harry, Ron...

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire 'Mione. »

Ron continua son chemin en grommelant. Harry entraina le groupe dans une ancienne salle de cours.

« On a eu Daphnée et Santana dans les derniers jours.

-Elles ont été infectes. Et il n'y a rien à faire. Elles se fichent de ce qu'on raconte.

-Bon. On s'en occupe. Allez assurer vos cours. »

Tout le monde sortit, Hermione entrainant Harry derrière elle. Elle farfouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce quelle cherchait. Elle continua vers la salle où se déroulait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Astoria, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Malefoy, Parkinson et ta soeur?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de bien grave. »

Avec un sourire, Hermioe quitta la pièce, les trois appelés derrière elle. Elle les mena dans une pièce dont la porte portait la plaque « Hermione GRANGER ». D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître deux chaises de plus afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir.

« Je vous en prie. Installez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger? Tu ne veux plus de Serpentards dans ton club?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Certains profs sont venus me voir à propos de Santana et de Daphnée.

-Pourquoi toi et pas moi? Je suis le référent de Serpentard non?

-Si. Mais je ne suis pas télépathe. Je n'ai donc pas ta réponse. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire trente secondes que je finisse... Ils se plaignaient de leur comportement durant leurs cours. Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser de quels cours il s'agit.

-Potter fait-il partie de ces profs?

-Non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que...

-S'il te plait...

-Excuse-moi. Continue.

-Je voulais te consulter avant de faire quoique ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que, toi, tu suggères?

-Leur faire recopier le cours qu'elles ont manqué à cause de leur comportement.

-Je croyais que les cours au club étaient facultatifs.

-Ils le sont. Mais si tu viens, tu te tais, tu écoutes et tu ne gênes personne. Or, tu es venue, tu ne t'ai pas tue, tu n'as pas écouté et tu as gêné tout le monde.

-Mais...

-Santana...

-Draco?

-Vous allez recopier ces cours toi et Daphnée.

-Quoi? Mais tu rêves là! »

Le regard que le blond lui adressa suffit à la faire plier. Il remercia Hermione d'un signe de tête et sortit avec les deux filles. Hermione souffla. En une conversation, Malefoy venait de la remercier et de lui faire des excuses. Et Harry n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui.

POV Noah Puckerman.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne au cours de sortilèges théoriques? Il n'arrivait même psa à se concentrer. Il pensait à ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Avec qui elle était. Était-elle avec lui ou avec eux? Travaillait-elle? Sûrement. Même quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas bien pourrait l'affirmer. Elle travaillait tout le temps. Il l'imagina assise à la bibliothèque avec un livre, un parchemin et une plume, entortillant ses cheveux autour de son doigt avec un air concentré sur le visage..

POV Severus Rogue.

« Oui. Entrez. »

Il leva la tête des copies posées sur son bureau et posa sa plume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

-Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux Sevy. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi alors ne fais pas l'idiot.

-Tu devais bien te douter que ça n'irai pas plus loin que cet été.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas arrêter de te voir.

-Si on nous voit...

-Personne ne vient jamais par ici si tard Sevy. Personne ne nous verra. Et au pire, on n'a qu'à pas se faire voir... »

POV Ronald Weasley.

*Ouf! Personne. Ils sont tous partis dormir.* Ron se déplaçait sans bruit dans la salle commune et priait Merlin pour ne pas tomber sur Hermione. Quoi de mieux que de tomber sur une préfète alors que le couvre-feu était passé et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la tour des Gryffondors? *Deux heures de colles! * Il sortit finalement sans encombres. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Arrivé au troisième étage, il entra dans une salle de cours désaffectée et referma la porte derrière lui.

POV Kurt Hummel.

Crétin de réveil! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sonne aussi tôt! En grommelant, Kurt sortit de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle où il retrouva Draco et Santana en pleine discussion. Celle-ci se tut dès qu'il s'asseya. Le blond haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était rien et que ça lui passerait. Kurt remarqua l'air fatigué de Ronald Weasley, encore endormi à la table des gryffondors, le grand sourire d'Harry Potter qui semblait être parti dans une explication très animée pour Hermione Granger, comme si elle avait besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit, qui lui souriait gentiment. Il remarqua également un étudiant de Serdaigle qui lançait un regard noir au Survivant sans même que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. Il vit aussi Quinn, la soeur ainée de Draco, avait l'air joyeux. Peu à peu, tout les étudiants de la grande salle arborèrent cet air joyeux. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance était trop joyeuse pour un jeudi matin.

« Wow! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes yeux?

-Pardon?

-Tes yeux. Ils sont passés de bleu à gris avec des nuances de vert. »

Avant queDraco n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, kurt se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Comment le blond avait-il pu remarquer ce détail aussi tôt dans l'année. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'une semaine par Merlin! Et pourquoi du vert avec du gris? Il savait que le vert était la couleur de ses yeux quand il était heureux et le gris presque blanc quand il était froid, distant, en colère ou même inquiet. Comment pouvait-il être inquiet et heureux à la fois? Le blond avait-il déjà assimilé les couleurs aux émotions qu'elles représentaient? Il sortit dans le parc pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qui avait trafiqué quoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas, comme tous les matins, tourné la tête vers la table des professeurs? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers le grand chêne à coté du lac. Il s'adossa au tronc et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait encore vingt minutes avant le début du cours de divination. Il écouta le vent dans les feuilles en laissant son regard caresser la surface brillante du lac sous le soleil du matin. Au bout de quinze minutes, reposé et la tête libre de tous les enchainements d'idées qu'il avait l'habitude d'abriter dans son crâne, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de divination. Il serait en retard. Mais qui s'en soucierait vraiment? Pas lui. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

POV Hermione Granger.

Une fois sortie de la grande salle, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Qui était le boulet qui avait versé une potion d'euphorie dans toutes les boissons du petit-déjeuner? Sur le chemine elle croisa Théodore. Et ...

« Nott! Attends!

-Oui Granger? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi?

-Très drôle. Quelle potion tu as fait étudier au club?

-La potion d'euphorie pourquoi?

-Comme ça. Pour savoir. »

elle s'éloigna, laissant le Serpentard complètement perdu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à vérifier si... Bingo! Ils avaient la théorie la veille au soir. Fallait quand même le faire. Toute la grande salle! Plutôt que de les chercher dans tout le château pour leur poser la question, à laquelle ils ne réopndraient par ailleurs pas, Hermione préféra dévier de sa trajectoire initiale pour aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas travailler avant d'en avoir le coeur net.

« Miss Granger!

-Dobby! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien Miss. Merci Miss. Vous vouliez quelque chose?

-Oui. J'aimerai savoir si les jumeaux Weasley sont passés cette nuit ou tôt ce matin.

-Ils sont passés dans la nuit Miss. Pourquoi?

-Disons que l'ambiance dans la grande salle n'était pas naturelle ce matin. Un peu trop joyeuse je dirais. J'en ai déduis que leurs célèbres farces faisaient leur grand retour. Merci Dobby. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Miss. »

Hermione ressortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir travailler. Elle alla chercher un livre sur les runes à la bibliothèque et s'installa devant la salle d'Arithmancie.

POV Santana Parkinson.

Quand Santana sortit du cours de divination, elle faillit prendre un hibou dans la figure, pestant, elle décrocha la lettre qui lui était adressée et renvoya le hibou. Elle alla ensuite à la bibliothèque pour lire son courrier.

_Santana,_

_Après les vacances de la Toussaint, ta soeur te rejoindra à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour son admission, tout a déjà été arrangé avec Albus Dumbledore. Ton père et moi comptons sur toi pour lui faire bon accueil et l'aider à s'intégrer dès qu'elle sera répartie à Serpentard. En passant, comment s'est passée ta rentrée? Reviens-tu pour les vacances? Réponds-nous vite._

_Ta mère._

Quand ses yeux arrivèrent à la fin de la lettre, elle relut la première phrase. Sa **soeur**! À **Poudlard**!Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Salem non? C'était trop lui demander? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait une soeur jumelle?

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ça va?

-Merveilleusement bien. Ma soeur vient à Poudlard après les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais merci de demander Draco.

-Il y a un échange avec Salem?

-Elle vient finir sa scolarité ici. Sa **scolarité**! Comme si l'avoir eue dans les pattes pendant toutes les vacances n'avait pas été suffisant! Je vais la tuer!

-Je crois qu'on va déjà sortir d'ici avant que Mme Pince nous entende... »

La jeune fille suivit Draco, fulminante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Sa soeur vient finir sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Ma soeur **jumelle**!

-Et alors?

-Alors elles ne peuvent pas se supporter.

-Je sais déjà ça.

-Quoi?

-Ta soeur, c'est Pansy non?

-Si. Mais comment tu le sais?

-Elle était dans ma classe à Salem. D'ailleurs, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup question physique. J'ai déjà vu des jumeaux qui ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

-Merci de ma le rappeler. En tout cas, c'est parfait. Tu dois avoir quoi faire pour la convaincre de rester à Salem alors.

-Pas vraiment...

-Comment ça, 'pas vraiment'? Non seulement tu me piques ma place en cours mais en plus tu ne veux pas m'aider quand je te demande un service?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de venir ici alors... Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peux faire pour l'en dissuader. »

Santana planta là les deux garçons pour aller dans le parc.

POV Quinn Malefoy.

Alors comme ça, Pasy allait venir à Poudlard? Un sourire typiquement malefoyien étira ses lèvres. Elle allait bien s'amuser.


	7. Chapitre 6: Sirius

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce retard de postage mais on m'a piqué ma clé USB, clé sur laquelle j'avais tous les chapitres tapés et que, bien sûr, je n'avais enregistré nulle part ailleurs. Juste une petite précision que je n'ai pas dû mentionner avant : pour des « contraintes » d'écriture (disons... pas d'autre expression à portée du clavier), Ginny est la sœur jumelle de Ron._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Eïlia_

**Chapitre 6:**** Sirius**

POV Santana Parkinson

Quatre semaines. Elle n'avait plus que quatre semaines pour trouver un moyen de convaincre sa sœur de ne pas venir à Poudlard et reste à Salem. Elle avait tout vérifié. Les normes de sécurité, les notes que sa sœur se devait d'avoir si elle voulait pouvoir suivre les cours de l'école écossaise... Mais rien n'était concluant. Les deux heures de sortilèges n'avaient rien apportées de nouveau et l'heure de botanique n'était pas beaucoup plus fructueuse. A moins que... Et si... Non. Ça n'allait jamais marcher... Quoique... Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai ? Elle partit à la recherche de la seule personne au monde qui accepterait de monter quelque chose contre Pansy et par là même aux retrouvailles de cette dernière avec Draco qui l'appréciait un peu trop selon la sœur jalouse. Et finalement...

« Quinn !

-Santana... Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir me voir. Tes recherches n'ont toujours rien donné je suppose. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là...

-Tu... Non. Laisse tomber. Effectivement, je ne trouve rien. Et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir tout vérifier. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Et Pourquoi je le ferais ? Après tout, peut-être que je veux que ta sœur vienne à Poudlard. Peut-être que je veux que mon frère sorte avec Pansy plutôt qu'avec toi... * Ce qui n'arrivera jamais puisque la seule personne qu'il regarde n'est ni toi ni ta sœur et que ça m'étonnerait que tu penses à lui avant une bonne centaine d'années, vu la flèche que tu es... *

-Mais...

-Je vais quand même y réfléchir. Après tout, tu es mon amie. Mais pense à ce que tu pourrais lui faire si elle venait. Tu serais toute puissante sur ton terrain. Et elle, la gentille petite nouvelle ne pourrait rien trouver à redire... »

Santana se retrouva seule. Comme si Quinn n'avait jamais été là, qu'elle avait parlé avec un fantôme ou même avec sa conscience. Et maintenant que l'idée avait été émise (par elle, par son subconscient, par un fantôme ou par Quinn peu lui importait), elle trouvait que ce ne serait peut-être pas mal de laisser Pansy quitter Salem. Décidément, c'était une bonne idée. Voire une excellente idée...

POV Ginny Weasley

Une demi-heure. Une demi-heure que les cinquièmes années attendaient le professeur Flitwick. Lui qui n'était jamais en retard. Pas même d'un dixième de millième de seconde. À se demander si ce n'était pas une horloge ensorcelée. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et tous les élèves entrèrent en silence puis s'assirent à leurs places.

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît... Oh... tout le monde est déjà silencieux. Parfait. Désolé pour ce retard. La poste n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Et quand on est en dehors du champ d'action des hiboux postiers... Bref. Alors... Oui ?

-Excusez-moi mais... Qui êtes-vous? Et où est Monsieur Flitwick ?

-M. Schuester. Le nouveau professeur de sortilèges. Et vous êtes...

-Ginny Weasley.

-Enchanté. Bien, pour répondre à votre seconde question Miss Weasley, le professeur Flitwick a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Je serais donc son remplaçant jusqu'à la fin de cette année comme j'ai déjà dû le dire. Maintenant, sortez vos livres page 88. »

Une heure et demie de sortilèges, une heure de botanique et une heure d'étude plus tard, les cinquièmes années allèrent manger. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley retrouvèrent les deux grands jumeaux Weasley.

« Vous avez eu le remplaçant de Flitwick ?

-On aurait dû l'avoir hier. Mais finalement, le remplaçant n'était pas là. Et comme on n'avait pas de remplaçant du remplaçant sous la main ni même le remplaçant du remplaçant du remplaçant etc, on n'a pas eu cours. Il est comment ? Le remplaçant je veux dire pas le remplaçant du remplaçant ni le remplaçant du remplaçant du remplaçant etc.

-Super. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, faisant grogner les jumeaux Weasley.

POV Kurt Hummel

À la table des Serpentards, l'ambiance était nettement moins joyeuse. Notamment parce que le blond qui leur servait de prince faisait la tête depuis quelques jours. Santana s'escrimait à vouloir lui rendre le sourire mais elle ne parvenait qu'à se rendre ridicule. Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

« Dis-moi Kurt, comment c'est Salem ?

-Grand. Mais bien moins que Poudlard cependant. »

Le blond se replongea dans ses pensées. Kurt esquissa un sourire en voyant que la jeune Prakinson s'était raidie et éloignée de Draco à l'entente du nom de l'école que fréquentait sa sœur. Depuis que l'héritier Malfoy avait appris que la sœur jumelle de Santana devait venir à Poudlard, il était nettement moins présent. Spirituellement parlant. L'ancien élève de l'école américaine jeta un œil à la jeune fille et se promis de la surveiller de près. Elle avait trop vite accepté que Pany vienne à Poudlard pour que ce soit naturel. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Mais pas avec un Serpentard. Il en était sûr parce qu'il était devenu les yeux et les oreilles de Draco et qu'il n'avait rien entendu dans la maison des verts et argent qui pourrait se rapporter à une farce pour leur prince et ensuite parce qu'aucun des « sujet » du sieur Malefoy ne s'amuserait à ça s'il voulait continuer à avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Son regard dévia vers la table des Serdaigles et se posa sur Quinn Malefoy. Seule la sœur aînée de Draco accepterait de lui jouer un tour. Elle seule ne risquait pas, pour ainsi dire, sa tête. Il se leva en même temps qu'elle et la suivit. Il l'arrêta quand il fut sûr que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre de la grande salle et que personne ne les avait suivi.

« Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

-Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ne ment pas. Santana a accepté bien trop vite que Pansy vienne à Poudlard. Il n'y a que toi qu'elle irait voir pour avoir un conseil. Et tu en as profité pour tirer les ficelles.

-Observateur alors... Je sais maintenant pourquoi mon très cher frère t'a choisi comme 'espion'. Que faire alors que tu as tout deviné ? Arrêter ? Sûrement pas... Effectivement. Santana n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Mais toi aussi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit pion. Oh ! Juste une précision, ne t'avise même pas de penser aller raconter ça à mon frère ou certains secrets risqueraient d'être déterrés. Et je suis persuadée que tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher leurs cadavres. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'en alla. Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

POV Blaine Anderson.

Blaine jeta un œil à son emploi du temps officiel. Études des runes. Cours auquel il n'était pas inscrit. Et dire que ceux qui allaient au club les prenaient deux fois leurs cours. Pas que une fois ce soit embêtant hein. Mais presque. Il chercha son cours de potions théoriques du club et s'installa à la bibliothèque quand il eut trouvé ses notes afin de réviser avant le cours de pratique. Il s'installa à la table du fond et s'entraîna à transformer un bateau en papier en bouquet de fleurs. Sort qui était censé représenter les effets de la potion polymorphique. C'était ennuyant mais il ne fallait pas trop sortir du programme. Programme que seule Hermione Granger, que c'est étonnant, avait su trouver. Mais personne ne savait où.

Au bout d'une heure, il se leva et alla au club où Théo les attendait déjà.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser la potion polymorphique qui imite le sort polymorphique mais qui est plus fiable que ce dernier. J'espère que vous vous êtes entraînés afin de bien connaître les effets de la potion. »

Le protocole apparu au tableau et tout le monde se mit au travail. Blaine avait juste oublié que Santana était son binôme.

« Alors, maintenant, c'est mon tour de donner les ordres. Tu t'assois là et tu ne bouges plus. Tu serais capable de tout faire rater et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes par ta faute.

-Si tu veux. »

Et il s'installa. Au vu de la tête de Santana, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu cette réaction. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et la regarda faire. Au bout de cinq minutes, quand elle fut totalement concentrée, il se leva, fit apparaître un chaudron et alla chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

POV Théodore Nott

22h. Mais quelle idée de foutre une réunion un vendredi à 22h ? Il entra dans la salle de réunion et s'installa avec les autres. Hermione arriva et l séance débuta.

« Avant toute chose, voici l'explication de l'heure tardive : certains avaient encore cours jusqu'à maintenant.

-Excuse-moi mais pourquoi les référents de Serpentard et Serdaigle sont absents ?

-C'est une réunion des « profs » Hannah. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des observations ?

-Oui. Moi. Qui a fait les groupes ?

-Ernie, les deux Malefoy et moi. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Lequel a eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre les jumeaux Weasley, et je ne parle pas de Ron et Ginny, dans le même regroupement ?

-Là, je ne peux qu'approuver Potter. Franchement, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un binôme manquer de faire exploser son chaudron VIDE en cours de THEORIE ? Moi oui. Et franchement, je ne le souhaite à personne.

-J'irai les voir et leur demanderait de se calmer un peu.

-Pas qu'un peu même... Je les ai surpris en train de se demander comment faire pour mettre une antisèche farceuse dans une plume d'oie pendant le cours de runes et franchement, je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre. Surtout quand le sujet de l'antisèche est justement cette matière qu'ils n'étudient pas par ailleurs et qu'ils écrivent leurs solutions en runiques à l'aide d'un dictionnaire format carte de chocogrenouille.

-Autrement, est-ce que Santana et Daphnée on posé d'autres problèmes ?

-Daphnée non mais Santana oui. Elle a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir Anderson en peinture et qu'elle allait le mener à la baguette toute l'année. Sauf que le type en question a décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : on fait quoi si ça dégénère ? Parce qu'on a aucun moyen de pression.

-On pourrait peut-être essayer de mettre en place des sabliers. On en met un pour chaque maison et on ne peut gagner des points que si les deux membres du groupes ont participé et ont donc « gagné » la note. »

À la fin de la réunion, le sujet était clos. Il était 23h30 quand tout le monde quitta la salle.

POV Harry Potter.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la sale commune quand Harry y entra. Il avait un peu traîné en chemin et Hermione ne l'avait pas attendu. Il regarda sa montre. 1h du matin. Il se leva et sortit. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius... Même si il y avait peu de chance que son parrain soit debout à cette heure tardive. Il entra après avoir frappé et trouva l'ancien maraudeur un morceau de papier dans une maison, un verre de whisky pur feu dans l'autre, les yeux rougis.

« Sirius ?

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Si je chope Rusard...

-Je venais juste te voir. Je n'ai jamais le temps avec tous les devoirs que l'on a.

-Bon. Ça passe pour cette fois. Viens t'installer. »

Le jeune Potter s'assit à coté de Sirius. Il regarda le morceau de papier qui s'avéra être en réalité une photo. Une photo moldue qui montrait une femme enceinte enlacée par son parrain.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Celle qui aurait dû devenir ma femme.

-Pourquoi ne l'est-elle pas ? Elle est …

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais quand Voldemort à chercher à recruter tes parents, avant de se rendre compte que la seule option possible pour lui était de les tuer, on les a cachés. A ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à la délaisser. Elle a décidé de partir. Avec les enfants qu'elle portait.

-Les ?

-Des jumeaux. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne resterait que si c'était sans danger pour eux trois. Mais il a fallu que ce crétin de Voldy aille se mettre en tête qu'il avait besoin de tes parents…

-Ces jumeaux sont de toi ?

-Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Pas plus que les enfants. Elle ne leur a jamais dit qui était leur vrai père.

-Il avala une grande gorgée de whisky et ferma les yeux. Harry fit une copie de la photo et sortit. Son parrain ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il regarda au dos de la photo et pu y lire « Ils sont nés le 14 septembre. Et le 14 septembre, c'était aujourd'hui. Patmol ne regardait quand même pas cette photo depuis que minuit avait sonné ? Le brun se promit alors une chose : il ferait tout pour son parrain puisse connaître ses enfants et que les enfants le rencontrent et connaissent la vérité. Il ne savait que trop ce que faisait une absence comme celle d'un père.

Il se réveilla à 10h. Il regarda la photo. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la jeune femme de la photo. Mais où ? Par réflexe , il rangea la photo dans sa poche avant de descendre rejoindre Ron et Hermione à coté du lac. Il ne fit même pas attention à la discussion de ses deux amis et se plongea dans les méandres de ses pensées. Les enfants de Sirius devaient avoir son âge. Ou pas loin. En retournant la photo, il vit une autre date qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Une année. 1980. L'écriture de Sirius. Les enfants Black avaient donc son âge.

« Harry ? C'est quoi cette photo ? »

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse et la lui prit des mains. Le brun vit ses sourcils s efroncer. Elle lui rendit le papier glacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une photo de ma mère ? Un photo de ma mère _enlacée par Sirius _? »

* * *

><p><p>

POV Hermione Granger

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une photo de ma mère ? Un photo de ma mère _enlacée par Sirius _? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Et Harry qui ne lui répondait pas. Il semblait être en état de choc. Ron le secoua brutalement.

« Eh, ça va pas mon vieux ? »

Sans un mot, le brun se leva, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis. Juste au moment, où un hibou se posait devant la jeune fille. Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait le volatile et l'ouvrit, sans laisser à Ron le temps de voir qui lui écrivait et ce que la lettre contenait.

_Coucou Mia !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'ennuie ici. Il n'y a rien à faire au fin fond de la campagne irlandaise. J'ai tellement envie de te voir. J'ai encore demandé si je pouvais venir te rejoindre à Poudlard mais tu dois déjà connaître la réponse ou tout du moins t'en douter. C'est encore le non catégorique. Je vais insister cette fois et à Noël au plus tard, je serais près de toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Damian._

Hermione sourit. Elle se leva à son tour pour répondre à la missive.

POV Severus Rogue.

Il n'y avait personne dans les cachots. Personne n'y venait de son plein gré de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait cet endroit. Il y était tranquille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours obligée de venir te voir ? »

Forcément. Il levait la tête et croisa son regard. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« J'ai entendu dire que Sanatana allait devoir supporter sa sœur à partir de la Toussaint

-Tu as bien entendu dis-moi. Il faut croire que les rumeurs arrivent tout de même ici. Elle ne veut pas que Pansy vienne. Elle a peur de se faire voler Draco. Alors que n'importe qui le connaissant assez aurait déjà remarqué qu'elle l'a déjà perdu. Dans le cas où il aurait tenu à elle ne serait-ce qu'un peu s'entend.

-Tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

-Hmm... _Il _est venu me trouver après. _Il _n'aime pas mes manigances. »

Rogue sourit. Et Draco ne remarquait rien...

POV Sirius Black

Que faisaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Fêtaient-ils leur anniversaire avec leurs amis ? Et elle, s'en voulait-elle de lui cacher ses enfants ? De leur cacher que celui qui avait pris sa place n'était pas leur vrai père ? Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet homme qui lui avait volé sa vie. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il chercher à la revoir. Que les enfants avaient un père qui ne serait pas en danger. Qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Sirius ne savait même pas leurs prénoms. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire, prétextant qu'ensuite, il voudrait en savoir encore plus, toujours plus et que si jamais il se faisait attrapé par ce mage noir, il ne pourrait rien lui dire puisqu'il ne savait rien. Et il n'avait pas chercher à la trouver. Il avait respecté son choix parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il était dangereux pour eux. La suite de l'histoire lui avait prouvé. Mais maintenant que Lord Voldemort était mort, il voulait les connaître. Une seule question se posait : comment faire ?

Note de l'auteur : Voila. Encore désolée pour le retard. Normalement, je devrais réussir à mettre un autre chapitre avant la fin du mois. Liassez votre avis, des remarques sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer, sur ce que voudriez voir dans la fic... C'est toujours apprécié ^^


	8. Chapitre 7: Lettres

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, comme le dit le titre, il va y avoir des échanges de lettres. Excusez le formalisme mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire autrement puisque les principaux échanges se font entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous._

_Eïlia_

**Chapitre 7 : Lettres.**

POV Noah Puckerman

Puck entra dans la salle de Magie sans Baguette. Kurt attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit installé. Il remarqua que tout le monde était là alors que les cours du club étaient facultatif. L'attrait de la nouveauté surement. En tous les cas, Seamus, Lee Jordan, Goyle, Crabbe et Terry boot n'avaient pas fait l'impasse.

« Bon. Tout le monde est là. Commençons. Ce cours sera principalement de la prise de notes. Vous prenez ce que vous voulez... La magie sans baguette necessite une volonté de fer. Vous ne pourrez jamais faire de magie sans baguette si votre volonté n'est pas assez forte. Il vous suffit de visualiser ce que vous voulez, pas besoin de formule. D'où l'importance de la volonté. En utilisant cette forme de magie, vous avez un avantage que votre adversaire, s'il est obligé de se servir de sa baguette, n'a pas. Attention, ce n'est pas parce que votre adversaire tient une baguette qu'il ne sait pas se servir de magie informulée... »

Kurt continua de parler et le Serdaigle n'en perdit pas une miette. Ce dernier se prit à penser qu'il y avait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles Hermione pouvait être intéressée par lui : le nouveau Serpentard et le jeune fille avaient la même soif d'apprendre aimait tous les deux expliquer leurs théories... Au bout d'une heure, il changea de salle pour assister au cours de métamorphoses de Padma. Dès que la jeune fille eu annoncé le sujet du cours, il se replongea dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait contre Kurt ou Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour surpasser l'étudiant de Salem et le Survivant ? Il n'était rien comparé à eux. Que fallait-il faire pour qu'elle le regarde ? Risquer sa vie comme Harry l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises ? … Non. Mauvaise idée. Elle devait en avoir assez comme ça avec Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Décidément, les filles étaient bien compliquées. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Elle devait donc aider à la bibliothèque. Il irait la voir. Les livres allaient l'aider. Ou il irait lui parler avant le dîner. Pourquoi pas à propos du cours qu'elle dispensait, l'étude des runes ? … Idée à creuser.

POV Hermione Granger

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, profitant du silence de la réserve. Quand les autres élève de l'école avait remarqué qu'elle était à la place du bibliothécaire, elle s'était fait assaillir de questions, à propos des livres, sur comment elle avait finit là, si c'était une punition... En résumé, bien trop de bruit que Sirius, s'il avait fait stopper le flot de questions, n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvaient pas aller en discuter ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas profiter du silence de la bibliothèque et du fait qu'elle la connaisse comme sa poche pour réfléchir en paix ? Elle s'essaya le long d'une portion de mur libre (ce qui était très rare dans la réserve) et soupira. Damian lui manquait tellment ! Avec lui, elle pouvait parler de tout, sans qu'il ne la juge. Il ne le faisait jamais, il se taisait juste. Harry et Ron, eux aussi, ne la jugeaient pas mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Damian était tellment plus. La photo de Sirus enlaçant sa mère que Harry possédait lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Pour quoi était-elle entre les mains de son meilleur ami ? Et qu'est-e que cette scène voulait dire ? Se connaissaient-ils bien ? Qu'avaient-ils été l'un pour l'autre ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Et que venait faire son père dans l'histoire ? Et si Sirius était son père ? … Non. Ça ne collait pas. Sa mère le lui aurait dit. Elle ne lui aurait pas caché ça... Tant de questions ! Et Harry qui ne lui répondait pas ! Elle se releva, faisant tomber un livre au passage. Elle le ramassa et le rangea. Elle ne vit pas le livre briller et disparaître du rayonnage alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Quand elle fut de retour dans la salle principale de la bibliothèque, elle trouva Sirius en train de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et qui dodelinait de la tête.

« Sirius ! Tu devrais dormir un peu plus ! Tu n'arrives même plus à garder les yeux ouverts !

-Excuse-moi Hermione. Je ferai mieux de fermer la bibliothèque. Si seulement les aurors arrêtaient de mettre les réunion à quatre heurs du matin pour être sûrs que personne ne es remarquent ! Ce qui est complètement débile, on les remarque plus à quatre heures du mat' qu'a trois heures de l'après-midi.

-Va te coucher et laisse la bibliothèque ouverte. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. Je peux m'en occuper.

-Tu es sûre que... ?

-Oui je te dis ! Allez ! Va te reposer ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir avant d'être complètement frais et dispos !

-Yes ma'am ! »

Sirius la remercia tout de même d'un sourire et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle passe le reste de l'après-midi à aider les élèves en ayant besoin, parfois des plus jeunes, souvent des plus âgés qui savaient qu'elle connaissait les rayonnages sur le bout des doigt. Elle ne prit une pause que pour manger, tout en restant dans la salle de repos des bibliothécaires, demandant à un elfe s'il pouvait lui apporter à manger (tout en restant polie et en lui laissant le choix. On ne change pas Hermione Granger.) . Elle ne sortir de la bibliothèque qu'à dix-huit heures trente, fermant derrière elle, pour aller attendre Harry et Ron. Arrivée devant la port, elle remarqua qu'un Serdaigle attendait uasis et qu'il la fixait. Elle l'avait comme 'élève' au club. Noah Puckerman. Plutôt bon élève malgré son air rebelle.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que je pourrais te voir après le dîner ? C'est à propos du cours de runes.

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas cours après ?

-J'ai étude des moldus à 20h.

-Bon... Il ne faudra pas dépasser l'heure que tu puisses suivre le cours... »

Elle lui sourit et entra dans le couloir que matérialisait la salle sur demande chaque fois que le club se déroulait. Quand ses deux amis furent sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione n'aborda toutefois pas le sujet de la photo. Le brun ne lui répodrait pas de toute façon. Une demiheure plus atrd, elle sorti de la grande salle. Puck ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle va-et-vient. La jeune fille entra dans le bureau que lui avait attribué la salle et désigna un siège au Serdaigle.

« J'aurais aimé savoir si tu avais déjà vu les Contes de Beedle le Barde en runique.

-Non. Je ne connais même pas tous les contes qu'il contient. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la plupart des personnes ne voient pas l'intérêt des runes. Je me demandais juste si on pouvait leur prouver qu'ils ont tort en leur faisant étudier les contes de leur enfance qui sont à la base écrit en runique.

-Pourquoi pas... Mais je ne sais pas ou je peux le trouver... Peut-être que... »

Hermione souhaita que la salle lui propose l'ouvrage et il aparut sur son bureau. Elle sourit au jeune homme assis en face d'elle et tous les deux continuèrent à discuter, Puck expliquant parfois certains passages des contes qu'ils feuilletaient. Ils ne virent pas l'heure et le Serdaigle loupa finalement le cours d'étude des moldus.

POV Harry Potter

Le 14 septembre. L'anniversaire d'Hermione. Alors comme ça, elle avait un frère... Harry regarda sa montre. 21H30. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était dans a bibliothèque, cherchant Hermione qu'il pensait trouver là. Mais l'heure du couvre feu était l'heure du couvre feu et il n'était pas question de la louper. Vive Rusard... Il en avait profité pour chercher des informations sur le frère de sa meilleure amie. Il soupira. Deux heures et il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas le moindre petit bout d'information, pas le moindre signe d'Hermione. Il ne vit pas et n'entendit pas Sirius arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Je cherche quelque chose...

-Non, sans rire ? Dans une bibliothèque ? … Merci, je ne m'en serais jamais douté tout seul ! Tu as plus précis ?

-Je pense avoir trouvé ta fille mais...

-Ma fille ? Mais ce sont des jumeaux !

-Tu peux très bien avoir une fille et un fils. Je ne voit pas ce que ça change de toute façon. En revanche, pas la moindre information sur son frère.

-Ou sa sœur. On ne savait pas quand elle est partie. La surprise tu comprends.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une sœur. Elle nous a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait parfois en avoir une mais...

-Tu la connais ?

-Plutôt bien même.

-Ce n'est pas ta petite amie quand même ?

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie Sirius. Et si j'en avait une, je pense que toute l'école serait au courant, toi y compris. Ainsi que toute l'Angleterre... »

Sirius le regarda. Il lui sourit pour le remercier de ces informations et foutu son filleul à la porte de la bibliothèque sachant pertinemment que s'il voulait entrer à nouveau, il entrerait. Pourtant, Harry s'en alla et retourna directement dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Tu n'as presque pas parlé de la journée.

-Rein Gin'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste quelques trucs à faire. Tu as vu Hermione ?

-Oui. Elle vient de rentrer.

-Je suis ici Harry. Désolée. Je discutait avec Puck... Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais mal ? E suis juste fatigué et je n'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que je voulais faire. »

Ron allait répondre quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Un quatrième année l'ouvrit et le volatile alla se poser devant le brun. Sur enveloppe, on pouvait lire

_M. Harry Potter_

_Salle commune des Gryffondors_

_Tour Ouest_

_Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

Il ouvrit la lettre sous les yeux de ses amis.

_M. Potter,_

_Je suis bien conscient que vous ne savez pas qui je suis mais je me permet de solliciter votre aide pour un problème que vous êtes maintenant le seul à pouvoir régler. Mon nom est Damian Granger. Je suis le frère d'Hermione. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je sais que vous aurez Samedi l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. J'aimerai vous y rencontrer sans la présence de ma sœur._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Damian Granger._

Sans plus s'occuper de ses camarades, Harry alla chercher de quoi répondre.

_M. granger, _

_Je serais enchanté de vous rencontrer. En revanche, Samedi ne sera pas possible sans la présence d'Hermione. Seriez-vous disponible à une autre date dans la semaine ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry alla à la volière et regarda le hibou porteur de sa lettre disparaître dans le ciel. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

POV Draco Malefoy.

Le Prince des Serpentards ouvrit un œil et regarda son réveil. 8H30. Il grogna et se leva. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était en compagnie de Kurt dans la salle commune. L'ancien étudiant de Salem était perdu dans ses pensées. Draco se surprit à penser que le fils de Commodius était beau. Vraiment beau. Tout de fragilité et de force en même temps. Et ses yeux... Il se secoua. Il ne devait pas avoir bien dormi. Il ne vit pas le regard que son camarade lui lança quand il sortit.

« Draco ! »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Santana ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus aujourd'hui . Il se disait bien uassi, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

« J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Que je te _promettes_ quelque chose ?

-Oui. Il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne regarderas pas Pansy de la façon dont tu me regardes moi.

-Il _faut _? »

Elle ne remarqua pas le ton menaçant du blond. Décidément, elle ne réfléchirait jamais. Non seulement, il ne la voyait pas comme sa future fiancée comme elle le pensait mais en plus, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de promettre quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Il haussa un sourcil à son intention et la laissait plantée dans le couloir. Il allait voir sa sœur quand cette cruche l'avait arrêté. Il faillit juste lui rentrer dedans au détour d'un cachot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots ? Et ne me dit pas que tu te balades, je ne te croirais pas. Tu hais cette partie du château.

-Et bien détrompe-toi. J'apprécie les cchots maintenant. C'est calme, tu peux pas savoir. »

Elle lui fit un sourire un coin et continua son chemin.

POV Quinn Malefoy.

Quinn adorait littéralement son petit frère mais elle préférait quand il ne venait pas mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Elle croisa Santana, plantée dans le couloir et faillit éclater de rire. La pauvre petite n'avait toujours pas compris que Draco n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Et quand Pansy serait là... Elle aperçu Cho sortant de la grande salle et l'appela.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Mike ?

-Nickel. Il ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime faire. Il ne me regarde pas non plus. Tient, le voilà. »

Elles virent passer Mike Chang. Cho était au bord des larmes.

« Mike ! Attend ! J'aimerai te parler .

-A propos de quoi ? Tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, là, maintenant ?

-Figure-toi que Cho, une de mes amies, voudrait pouvoir faire connaissance avec toi mais qu'elle ne sais pas de quoi te parler. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu pouvait me répondre, histoire que je ne supporte plus ses jérémiades toute la sainte journée.

-... J'aime danser. »

Il tourna des talons alors que Quinn retournait auprès de son amie, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle transmit la réponse de Mike, récoltant un magnifique sourire au passge et toutes les deux allèrent dans le parc, désert à cette heure matinale.

POV Damian Granger.

_Damian, _

_Nous en avons déjà discuté. Il est hors de question que tu ailles dans la même école que ta sœur. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous vous avons séparés. Nous nous rendons bien compte que vous souffrez tous les deux de cet éloignement forcé mais c'est pour votre bien. Vous nous remercierez plus tard._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Papa et Maman._

Damian relut la lettre de ses parents pour la millième fois. Il voulait aller à Poudlard. Et il irait. Il prit sa plume et un parchemin et entreprit de répondre à une précédente missive.

_M. Potter,_

_Suite à la réception de votre message, je vous propose mercredi, 21h, aux Trois-Balais._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Damian Granger._

Il plia la lettre, écrivit l'adresse et l'accrocha à la patte de sa chouette qui s'envola au dessus de la campagne irlandaise. Il entreprit ensuite de répondre à ses parents.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis. Je suis inscrit à Poudlard depuis ma naissance, tout comme Hermione. J'ai besoin, non seulement de voir ma sœur plus souvent, mais aussi de rencontrer de nouvelles toujours les mêmes personnes, ne voir personne de mon âge... J'irais à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard parce que j'en ai envie et qu'un diplôme me sera nécessaire si je veux pouvoir trouver du travail, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers. Et ce n'est pas au fin fond de la campagne irlandaise que j'en trouverais un. _

_À bientôt,_

_Damian._

Damian soupira. Il lui fallait juste attendre maintenant. Attendre son rendez-vous avec le Survivant... et espérer survivre à la prochaine lettre de ses parents.

POV Albus Dumbledore

Il était midi quand le directeur de Poudard reçu une lettre venant d'Irlande. En voyant l'expéditeur, il sourit. Il se décidait enfin !

POV Pansy Parkinson

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre les vacances de la Toussaint. Elle savait que ses amies seraient tristes mais elle reviendrait souvent... Enfin... Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Étrangement, elle se doutait que ses « amies » ne voudraient pas la revoir de sitôt et qu'elles n'étaient là que pour profiter d'elle. Elle cessa d'y réfléchir pour écrire de façon cohérente.

_Cher Draco,_

_J'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Santana cherchera à te « garder » par tous les moyens. Et si je te proposais de faire semblant de sortir avec moi ? Juste pour la faire enrager. Ne te méprends pas, je ne t'aime que comme une sœur aime son frère et tu le sais malgré tout ce que je fais pour que ma sœur voit en moi une rivale. De plus, je me doute que la personne dont tu me parles si souvent dans tes lettres doit déjà posséder ton cœur. Je te vois d'ici, t'insurger, protester devant mes mots. Tu reliras probablement cette phrase plusieurs fois pour t'assurer que tu n'as pas mal lu. Mais si tu laisses tes préjugés, ton éducation de coté ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tu te rendras compte de la véracité de mes propos. Je t'entend déjà me dire qu'il existe plusieurs vérités, que tu choisiras la tienne. Je ne te rappellerais alors qu'une seule chose : tu es le premier à dire que la plus vraie des vérités est toujours celle qui dérange le plus. Pense à ma proposition. Elle pourrait t'être d'une grande aide si tu veux pouvoir posséder cette personne._

_À bientôt,_

_Pansy_

_et voilà ^^ un chapitre de plus ^^ si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésiter pas ^^ je suis preneuse et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_


	9. Chapitre 8: Manigances, complot et

**Chapitre 8 : Manigances, complots et arrivée imprévue.**

POV Santana Parkinson.

Plus que deux semaines. Le temps passait tellement vite ! Et Draco qui était tout le temps perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne lui parlait même plus. Lui aussi devait probablement se dire que Pansy n'apporterait que des problèmes. Santana soupira et regarda sa montre. 10h30. Le cours de potions l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Elle n'aimait ni la matière, ni son binôme qui était, comme par hasard, Blaine Anderson. Le professeur Rogue échappait de justesse à cette disgrâce. Pourquoi avait-il fallait que son directeur de maison ait mis son blond préféré avec Kurt Hummel ? Elle avait bien vu que les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient bien et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le Prince des Serpentards n'appréciait jamais personne… A part elle.

« Miss Parkinson, le directeur vous attend. »

Santana secoua la tête, se leva et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, passa la gargouille et pénétra dans la pièce. Après l'assentiment, muet comme de bien entendu, du directeur, elle s'assit en face de lui.

« J'ai un service à vous demander Miss Parkinson. Je sais que votre sœur va venir à Poudlard et que vous préféreriez la voir rester à Salem. Devenez mes yeux et mes oreilles et je ferais en sorte de transformer ses paisibles études en cauchemar.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « mes yeux et mes oreilles » ? Vous savez déjà tout ce qui se passe dans cette école.

-Figurez-vous que depuis un mois, une trentaine d'élèves échappent à ma surveillance. Et vous en faites partie…

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez tenir votre part du marché ?

-Je n'ai qu'une parole Miss… »

*Je n'ai rien à perdre. Au pire, le club sera dissous. Et personne ne saura jamais que j'étais derrière. Et Draco me reviendra puisqu'il 'aura plus aucune raison d'aller voir Hummel…*

« D'accord.

-Bien. Retournez en cours. Je vous ferais parvenir une heure de rendez-vous dans la journée. »

La jeune fille salua son nouvel allié d'un signe de tête et sortit. Pansy n'aurait jamais Draco.

* * *

><p>POV Draco Malefoy.<p>

_Chère Pansy, _

_J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis d'accord pour peu que tu ne risques rien. Tu connais Santana aussi bien, sinon mieux que moi. Dès que la jalousie entre dans la danse, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire. Je vois que tu as toujours tendance à t'imaginer des choses. Je ne cherche pas à la posséder. Tu me vois m'insurger et tu as raison parce que tes hypothèses sont fausses et infondées. Quant à toi, as-tu revu cet homme dont tu ne cesses de me parler et dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ?_

_Réponds vite,_

_Draco._

Draco Malefoy se dirigea vers la volière. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet dès que Pansy serait en face de lui. Quelle fichue manie aussi de tout vouloir savoir! … Bon, il le faisait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Il était le Prince de Serpentard bon sang ! Cette pensée le renvoya à Kurt qui était devenu ses yeux et ses oreilles (dans la mesure de ce que le brun jugeait moral de raconter). Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'air tendu et ses yeux avaient une dominance grise. Seul le blond avait remarqué l'état de son 'ami'. Il redescendait quand il le croisa.

« Kurt ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air tendu ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas entendu, ou vu, quelque chose que tu n'étais pas censé entendre j'espère.

-En ce moment, je ne vois et entend que des choses que je ne suis pas censé voir et entendre…

-Vrai. Mais ça ne t'affecte jamais à ce point.

-Disons que c'est différent cette fois.

-En quoi ?

-La personne concernée a de quoi me menacer.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oh oui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Comment ça ? T'en sais rien ! Si ça se trouve je veux vraiment savoir ! »

Kurt haussa les épaules. Il ne dirait rien de toute façon. Quoi que le blond puisse dire, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien comme ça. Les deux serpentards continuèrent leur chemin vers le salle de Métamorphoses.

* * *

><p>POV Dean Thomas<p>

Etude des moldus… Encore un cours avec Daphnée Greengrass pour binôme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne ? Elle haïssait les moldus… Et les Gryffondors. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle pouvait accepter de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il arriva devant la salle et attendit que Hannah arrive. Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle pour aller en étude des runes.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Draco peut laisser cette sang-de-bourbe nous faire la leçon !

-Cette 'sang-de-bourbe', comme tu dis Greengrass, s'appelle Hermione. Et si 'Draco' la laisse faire parce qu'il sait qu'elle est capable de le faire.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Thomas. Draco la laisse faire parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

-Draco la laisse faire parce qu'il sait qu'elle en est capable et qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle pour un cours pareil. A moins que tu ne te sentes capable de le faire, ce qui m'étonnerait. Autre chose Daphnée ? »

Le regard du blond la dissuada de répondre. Dean lui fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna tranquillement.

* * *

><p>POV Harry Potter<p>

OoO Flash-back OoO

« Monsieur Potter ?

-Damian Granger je suppose…

-Merci d'être venu. Je me demandais si vous pourriez réussir à sortir.

-Pour faire plus simple, on peut se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Sinon, je vais récupérer un mal de crâne carabiné et ça me fait bizarre de vouvoyer le frère de ma meilleure amie.

-Avec plaisir. Je voudrais te demander ton aide. Il faut que j'aille étudier à Poudlard. Pour le moment, je suis perdu au fin fond de la campagne irlandaise et franchement, c'est pas la joie tous les jours. Pourrais-tu m'aider à convaincre mes parents ? »

OoO Fin du flash-back OoO

Ce soir-là, Harry eu l'impression de gagner. Il avait rencontré le fils de Sirius. Il ne savait juste pas comment faire pour lui annoncer que celui qu'il pensait être son père ne l'était pas. Et pour une première rencontre, ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée. Ensuite, tous les deux étaient allés voir Monsieur et Madame Granger. Damian avait eu beau insister, ils n'avaient pas lâché prise. Ils étaient repartis bredouilles. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sortit de la salle commune, la laissant vide. Il prit un passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard puis créa un portoloin. Il réapparu devant la maison des Granger. Il sonna.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

-Damian ne rejoindra pas Hermione. N'insistez pas et allez-vous en !

-J'ai une photo à vous montrer. Au dos, il n'y a qu'une phrase : « Ils sont nés le 14 septembre ». Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Jane Granger prit soudain la couleur blanche d'un mur d'hôpital. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et le laissa finalement entrer.

« Jane ? Qui était-ce? … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Nous vous avons déjà dit que…

-Il sait pour Hermione et Damian.

-Qu… Quoi ? Comment ?

-Grâce à une photo que votre femme a envoyée à Sirius Black avec leur date de naissance. Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre parce que vous lui avez caché ça.

-Alors elle ne sait pas ?

-Pas encore. Mais elle a déjà vu la photo et vous a reconnue madame. Vous la connaissez. Elle ne mettra pas longtemps à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien. Je viens juste vous donnez un conseil : laissez Damian aller à Poudlard et il pourra la soutenir.

-Vous allez lui dire ?

-A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà avoir deviné. Sans avoir eu besoin d'aide. »

Les deux Granger se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Harry les remercia et retourna à Poudlard.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Harry s'empêcha difficilement de rire. C'était tellement prévisible ! Elle ne lâchait jamais. Et encore moins quand elle était à deux doigts d'avoir la solution.

« Dehors.

-Merci, je ne suis pas idiote. Où ça, 'dehors' ?

-Dehors. Tu voulais me poser une question ?

-Oui. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à un interrogatoire en règle. Où as-tu eu cette photo avec Sirius et ma mère enceinte ?

-Tu le sais déjà 'Mione. Alors pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question la plus importante ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, perdue.

* * *

><p>POV Hermione Granger<p>

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir savoir ce que faisait sa mère avec Sirius sur cette photo moldue ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa curiosité l'emporte ? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Quand Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller. Elle ne trouva le courage de lui poser cette question qui lui tiraillait le cœur depuis qu'elle avait vu cette photo pour la première fois uniquement quand elle se sentit à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à nous connaître ?

-Pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Voldemort gagnait en puissance. Il vous protégeait.

-Et ma mère, pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Sirius s'occupait de la sécurité de mes parents. Elle se sentait délaissée. En plus de voir que la sécurité de mes parents et moi était menacée. »

La jeune fille souffla un grand coup avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter se coucher.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Hermione était déjà prête. Elle attendit Harry et Ron puis tous les trois allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. A l'heure du courrier, la jeune fille failli prendre un hibou en pleine figure. Hibou qui lui laissa une lettre.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Grande Salle, Table des Gryffondors_

_Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

La brune fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son frère lui écrivait-il ? Aurait-il deviné, Merlin sait comment, que celui qui était marié à leur mère n'était pas leur père ? Elle ouvrit la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

_Surprise !_

« Surprise ! »

Hermione sursauta. Au moment même où elle lisait le seul mot que contenait le parchemin, quelqu'un lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille droite. Elle se retourna, prête à hurler sur l'idiot du village qui lui avait fait cette blague. Mais elle finit la bouche ouverte, en parfait imitation du poisson rouge.

« Damian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que…

-Que les parents ne voudraient jamais m'autoriser à venir étudier à Poudlard ? Ben moi non plus. Mais me voilà. Au fait, merci Harry. Je me doute bien que tu y es pour quelque chose.

-De rien Damian. Avec plaisir. »

Hermione les regarda à tour de rôle, complètement perdue. Harry lui fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien et Damian lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si les deux-là se trouvaient, Poudlard allait ramasser gros temps. Quoi qu'il manquait encore deux personnes pour refaire les Maraudeurs. Le brun à lunettes lui désigna Fred et Georges des yeux. Elle prit un air épouvanté. Là, ce serait pire que les Maraudeurs.

* * *

><p>POV Noah Puckerman<p>

Puck regardait la table des Gryffondors. Il voyait Hermione rire avec le nouvel étudiant, le prendre dans ses bras, se blottir contre lui. Il fulminait. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui n'arrive même pas à devenir son ami ?

« Noah !

-Quoi ? Et je hais quand tu m'appelles Noah !

-Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler. Pourquoi tu regardes les Gryffondors comme ça ?

-Il y a un nouveau.

-Bof… Il est à Poufsouffle. C'est Damian. Il est de la famille d'Hermione.

-De la famille d'Hermione ?

-Oui. Son frère ou son cousin. Je ne sais plus.

-Cho qui oublie un potin. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

-Moque-toi Quinn, moque-toi. »

Le jeune homme lâcha la conversation. Son frère ou son cousin ? Elle paraissait en être très proche… Encore un casse-tête.

* * *

><p>POV Kurt Hummel<p>

De la table des Serpentards, Kurt voyait parfaitement la table des rouges et or. Et donc les retrouvailles d'Hermione et son frère.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Le frère jumeau d'Hermione. Il s'appelle Damian et était jusqu'à maintenant en pension chez un vieux couple d'Irlandais au fin fond de la cambrousse. D'où un accent très prononcé. J'ai entendu dire que seul Harry avait réussi à convaincre les parents de l'envoyer à Poudlard alors que les jumeaux insistaient depuis des années. »

Draco replongea dans ses pensées. L'ancien de Salem le regarda, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus gris. Ils paraissaient maintenant presque d'acier. Ils ne quittaient plus la teinte grise depuis la menace de Quinn (m'enfin faut dire que se faire menacer, ça doit pas faire plaisir et que Kurt parait pas très sympathique en ce moment). Il lâcha des yeux le blond pour trouver la sœur. Elle était, comme toujours, en grande discussion avec Cho. Un lettre tomba à côté du Serpentard avec pour inscription « Kurt Hummel ». Il l'ouvrit.

_Rejoins-moi à la salle dans une heure,_

_R.L._

Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

* * *

><p>POV Remus Lupin.<p>

Il remarqua que Kurt avait reçu la lettre. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme n'irait pas la montrer à qui que ce soit. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres sachent. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal détourna le regard quand M. Schuester, le nouveau professeur de sortilèges commença à lui parler.

* * *

><p>Laissez des Review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9: Un passé un peu trop présent

_Me revoilà. Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté depuis un bon moment. Mais avec le bac, les devoirs, l'orientation, c'était un peu compliqué. De plus, le syndrome de la page blanche ne me lâche pas sur cette fic. Autant je peux arriver à écrire quelques lignes sur les autres que celle-ci, rien. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre que j'ai actuellement fini d'écrire. Je ne sais pas du tout quand le onze sera prêt. Sans oublier que le 4 septembre, c'est la rentrée et que je rentre en première année de DUT. _

_M'enfin voilà ^^_

_Enjoy !_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 9 : Un passé un peu trop présent.**

.

POV Kurt Hummel.

.

Le labyrinthe. Encore et toujours ce labyrinthe. Il entend une femme hurler. Il court. Il arrive au centre du dédale et voit Hermione, plus blanche que le marbre et Draco Malefoy, la baguette levée. Les portes tournent. Le blond s'enfuit, laissant le corps d'Hermione. Lunard arrive. Il voit le cadavre de la jeune fille et ouvre la bouche, comme pour lui faire la morale.

.

« Draco Malefoy s'attache trop à toi. Il voit des rivaux partout et encore plus en Hermione Granger. Il voit en elle le seul vrai danger à ca use de son intelligence qui la rapproche de toi. Même s'il refusera toujours de l'admettre... »

.

.

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve ! Il commençait à prendre peur pour Hermione. Si draco la voyait vraiment comme un danger, il n'hésiterait pas à la blesser.

.

« Pas un bruit. Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller. »

.

Le jeune homme sourit. Quand Draco et Théo ouvrirent le rideau qui fermait le lit de Kurt, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Les deux compères se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Kurt derrière eux.

.

« Bouh ! »

.

Les deux intrus sursautèrent.

.

« Mais t'es malade !? Et si on avait eu une crise cardiaque, t'aurais fait quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que _vous_ vous auriez fait si _moi_ j'avais eu une crise cardiaque ? »

.

Théo sortit en marmonnant tandis que Kurt retenait Draco. Lorsque le porte fut fermée, les deux garçons s'affalèrent sur le lit.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Hermione, Draco ?

-C'est une née-moldue.

-Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache. »

.

Le blond se leva, refusant de répondre à son camarade. Kurt soupira. Il allait falloir lui tirer les vers du nez. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la grande salle. Les trois Serpentards mangèrent avec un lance-pierre et coururent en potions. Même si le professeur Rogue faisait du favoritisme envers les élèves de sa maison, il ne fallait quand même pas trop tirer sur la corde. Draco et Kurt s'installèrent à leur paillasse tout juste à temps.

.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler la potion métamorphique. Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous avez deux heures. »

.

Kurt jeta un œil au blond. Il souriait. Cette potion, il l'avait vu avec Théo. Le cours passa rapidement et les deux Serpentards réussirent à faire la potions en entier.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Remus Lupin.

.

Le professeur laissa sortir les deuxièmes années et soupira. Il avait deux minutes de répit. Quand tous les élèves de la classe suivante furent dans le couloir, le lycanthrope le fit entrer. Il annonça la leçon du jour et les laissa travailler en autonomie. Il s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

.

*Sirius... Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Depuis quelques temps, tu parais perdu. Qu'est-ce-que tu nous caches ? Et qu'est-ce-que Harry vient faire dans l'histoire ? Si James était là, il saurait quoi faire.*

.

Remus Lupin soupira. Depuis la mort de leur meilleur ami, et l'emprisonnement de Patmol, ce dernier s'était renfermé sur lui même. En immisçant Harry dans ses secret, l'ancien détenu essayait de faire revivre James. Pourquoi fallait-il que le dernier héritier de la famille Black soit si prompt à plonger la tête la première dans les ennuis ? C'était à se demander lequel était le pire entre James et son presque frère et lequel avait transmis ce goût des problèmes au dernier des Potter. Il regarda distraitement la salle de cours puis l'heure. 11H30. Il venait de passer les tris quarts du cours complètement ailleurs. Il se leva et, pendant la dernière demi-heure, aida les élèves en difficulté.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Sirius Black.

.

Il voyait Harry s'activer ces dernier temps. Mais finalement, ça ne servirait jamais à rien. Jane ne voudrait jamais les mettre « en danger ». Il regarda à nouveau la photo qu'il ne lâchait plus. Quand il leva la tête, il remarqua Hermione qui rangeait les ouvrages rendus. En regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut que ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il comatait. Il sourit à la jeune fille pour la saluer et celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Quand elle eut finit, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Toujours ta curiosité...

-Harry a toujours la même photo avec lui. Il m'a raconté mais peut-être que tu voudrais en parler. »

.

Sirius hocha la tête. Elle avait réussi à tourner sa phrase de telle sorte qu'elle semblait lui laisser le choix. Il soupira. Mais pourquoi diable cette fille avait-elle atterrit à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard ?

.

« C'était il y a seize ou dix-sept ans. Au moment où Voldemort commençait à monter les échelons du pouvoir. Il a attaqué un petit village. Celui de Peper Harrow. Seules quelques personnes ont survécu. Et parmi elles, Jane. Quand elle nous a vu arriver avec Remus, elle était à deux doigts de nous tuer. On a mis au moins deux heures à la convaincre qu'on était pas venu finir le boulot mais pour les aider. Quand on leur a proposé d'effacer leur mémoire, elle est la seule à avoir refuser. Et elle est venue avec nous au QG. Elle aidait à la tenue de la maison. On s'est peu à peu rapprochés. Et quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai éprouvé. Mais elle est partie. Elle est partie quand Voldy a attaqué James et Lily et que je lui ais raconté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit sans savoir ce qui la menaçait. Cette photo... C'est la dernière qu'elle m'ait envoyée. »

.

Il se tut et Hermione respecta son silence. Elle l'enlaça et le laissa. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Hermione Granger

.

Elle reconnaissait sa mère dans l'histoire de Sirius. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère tellement elle était têtue... Son père... Comment était-elle censée l'appeler maintenant ? M. Granger ? Thomas ? … Encore une réflexion qui allait la rendre insomniaque. Elle finit son rangement avant de descendre. Devant la grande salle, elle attrapa son frère.

.

« Si un matin, on te disait que celui que tu crois être ton père ne l'est pas, comment tu réagirais ?

-Bouge pas ! ... Harry ! … Elle a trouvé !

-Elle a trouvé quoi ?

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots ! On sait tous les deux qu'Hermione allait forcément trouver !

-Mais...

-J'ai trouvé des photos. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

-Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de vous balancer ça comme ça. T'imagine toi, on est tous à table et d'un coup : ''Eh les gars, au fait, votre père n'est pas Thomas Granger mais Sirius. Mais bon appétit hein. Au fait Ron, tu me passes le sel ?'' … Ça casse un peu l'ambiance... »

.

La jeune fille regarda Harry, effarée. En plus, il trouvait le moyen de faire de l'humour ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Damian la regarda en souriant et haussa les épaules. Elle secoua la tête et entra finalement dans la grande salle. Les garçons allaient la rendre complètement folle ! À peine assise, le repas apparut devant elle. Tout se passa ensuite dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Kurt Hummel.

.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu quittes Salem ? »

.

Kurt leva la tête de son livre. La salle commune était déserte. Draco le regardait, attendant sa réponse.

.

« Tu ne lâchera pas le morecau pas vrai ? … Tout à commencé avec le retour de Voldemort quand on avait onze ans... »

.

OoOoO Flash-Back OoOoO

.

L'agitation régnait dans la demeure des Hummel. Commodius houspillait les elfes de maison qui, selon lui, ne se dépêchaient pas assez. Le jeune Kurt regardait tout ce bazar sans comprendre. Son père s'approcha de lui.

.

« Il est revenu ! Le Maître est revenu ! C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Nous allons commencer dès maintenant ton entraînement. Tu seras le meilleur nouvel élément de son armée! »

.

Hummel senior repartit organiser le réarrangement du manoir.

.

.

Début septembre. Kurt avait entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers durant les vacances d'été, au moment de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Durant cet événement, il avait demandé à son oncle de lui faire intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Sous couvert de l'ambition qu'avait son père de faire de lui le parfait mangemort, il avait pu aider l'Ordre. Il avait rencontré tout le monde. Même si la majorité des gens ne se souvenaient pas de lui. Un beau jour, il avait surpris une conversation entre Remus et Sirius. Conversation qui portait sur sa mère... et la façon dont elle était morte. Il avait appris qu'elle avait choisi le camp de Dumbledore pendant la première guerre tandis que son père choisissait le camp de Voldemort. Elle avait espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre en se servant des amis de son mari mais ce dernier l'avait découvert. Perséphone en était morte. Quand l'étudiant de Salem avait découvert cette histoire, il n'en avait rien dit. Pas une seule insinuation qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il avait surpris cette conversation. Les deux anciens maraudeurs ne s'étaient douté de rien. Et pendant ce temps, le jeune homme avait préparé sa vengeance. Quand Voldemort était allé dans le cimetière pour tuer Harry, pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, il l'avait suivi. Le mage noir l'avait taquiné. Et la réponse avait claquée, sèche. « Ce soir, je viens tuer... » Même le Lord avait frémit. D'un mouvement de baguette que personne n'avait remarqué, la mort frappa. Son père s'effondra . Alors que Jedusor allait le tuer, Harry avait débarqué avec Cédric qui avait fait les frais de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand Kurt s'enfuyait. Ensuite, il était allé vivre avec son oncle qui l'avait fait transférer à Poudlard.

.

OoOoO Fin du Flash-back OoOoO

.

Le blond se taisait. I n'avait jamais pensé que le brun avait traversé tout ça. Kurt n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la legilimencie pour savoir ce que son ami pensait.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Quinn Malefoy.

.

La jeune blonde se « baladait » dans les couloirs de sous-sols quand elle tomba sur Kurt Hummel.

.

« Je lui ais dit. Tu n'a plus de moyen de pression. Arrête de te servir de Santana.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Cela dit, je ne vais pas tout arrêter juste pour ça...

-Sais-tu ce qui arriverait si vous étiez découverts ? Tu es encore mineure après tout. Et lui est professeur... cela dit, mes arguments ne seront plus valables dans six mois. Mais c'est toujours ça de gagné pas vrai ?

-Me menacerais-tu ?

-Point du tout. Je te préviens juste. Bonne soirée ! »

.

Il la laissa fulminer. *Et slurk(1) ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi malin ? Il allait être nettement plus compliqué de manipuler le nouveau Serpentard que de manipuler Draco...

.

(1) référence à Tara Duncan. Équivalent de « Zut », « Merde ». S'utilise beaucoup.

* * *

>.<p><p>

.

POV Draco Malefoy.

.

Allongé dans son lit, le Prince des Serpentards réfléchissait. C'était la première fois que Kurt parlait de lui. Et aussi longtemps. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui agitait son camarade ? Et pourquoi lui avoir tout raconté maintenant ? Le blond se leva, attrapa une plume et du parchemin puis s'installa à son bureau.

.

_Chère Pansy,_

_Si l'on venait à toi pour te raconter les pires moment que l'on ait vécus, ses plus noirs secrets, que ferais-tu ? Et pourquoi cette personne viendrait-elle te les raconter ? Je suis persuadé que derrière ces confessions, il essayait de me mettre en garde. Mais contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Encore une fois, que ferais-tu ?_

_Draco_

.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et appela son grand-duc qui partit dès que la lettre fut attachée à sa patte et que le blond lui ait donné le nom du destinataire. Il retourna s'allonger et reprit le fil de ses pensées. Kurt avait beau lui avoir dévoilé une partie de ses secrets, il n'en restait pas moins mystérieux.

.

. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours réveilla Draco. *Et merde !* fut la première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait sortir quand son hibou frappa à la vitre. Décidant qu'après tout, une ou deux minutes de plus ne changeraient plus grand chose, il attrapa la réponse de Pansy.

.

_Cher Draco,_

_Tu devrais essayer de trouver pourquoi il a fait ça. D'après ce que tu m'a dit de lui, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ensuite, juste une chose : Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ? … Et zut, je savais bien que tu ne disais rien de ce genre !_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Pansy_

.

A la fin de sa lecture, il souriait. C'est vrai que sa lettre avait été un peu sèche. Et comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, Pansy lui faisait « délicatement » remarquer. Sacrée Pansy ! Il attrapa son sac et fila en divination.

.

« M. Malefoy. Qu'elle surprise de vous voir. Je n'espérais plus. Mais c'est une bonne surprise bien entendu.

-Heureux de voir qu'au moins une personne est contente de me voir... »

.

La « folle » sourit, ne comprenant pas que l'autre personne dont le blond parlait était lui-même. Il s'installa à coté de Kurt et le salua d'un signe de tête.

.

« Alors ? Du nouveau ?

-Tu veux quel résumé ? Le court ou le long ?

-Le long aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que divination. Pas comme si c'était Rogue.

-Bon. Dans l'ordre : Noah Puckerman de Serdaigle louche sur Hermione Granger. Cho Chang sort avec Mike Chang, aucun lien de parenté, tous les deux à Serdaigle. À la rentrée, un système de points sera mis en place au Club. Quinn se « balade » dans les cachots à la nuit tombée. Rogue sort avec quelqu'un. Blaine Anderson espère que, cette année, il pourra enfin sortir avec l'homme qu'il aime. Hermione Granger a appris que son père, M. Granger, n'était pas son vrai père et qu'elle était sang-mélée. Voyons voir... qu'est-ce-que j'ai pu oublier ? … Ah ! Santana veut piéger Pansy pour que tu lui « reviennes » mais en fait elle se fait manipuler par ta sœur. C'est tout pour le moment. Fin du rapport.

-D'accord. Juste ça... T'es dûr que t'as rien oublier hein ? Que je doive pas refaire le tri après... »

.

L'héritier Malefoy soupira. Il aurait du demander le résumé court.

.

.

POV Pansy Parkinson.

.

9h. La sœur jumelle de Santana entra dans Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le suivit pour prendre connaissance de son emploi du temps et de la maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée. Le directeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Immédiatement, elle entendit une voix.

.

« Ooooh... Une autre Parkinson ! Je me demandais quand tu viendrais. À ce que je vois, tu veux aider l'un de tes amis, quitte à trahir ta sœur... Tu as indéniablement les qualités pour aller à Serpentard mais... Tu es trop différente sur bien des aspects de ce qu'aurait accepté Salazar Serpentard. Alors tu iras à... Gryffondor. »

.

La décision du choixpeau la surpris un peu. Gryffondor hein ? Santana allait voir rouge ! Elle attrapa l'emploi du temps que le chef de l'établissement lui tendait, lui sourit et sortit. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver Draco et Santana qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à la voir arriver avec deux semaines d'avance.


End file.
